Bleach with the Devil
by Blade3X
Summary: Sorry for not having written this any sooner but I hope that this is enjoyable. 12th Chapter is up: Full title is Sharpen your Soul, Ready Your Stance, Swing Your Blade. Please Read and Review. Warning: Spoilers ahead for anime watchers, non manga readers
1. Death meets the Devil

**Note:** Story is set between the Soul Society Arc and the Arrancar Arc. I will be moving this story as smoothly as I can into it. Dante's character is between Devil May Cry 1 and Devil May Cry 2.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor do I own Devil May Cry.**

**Bleach & Devil May Cry**

The phone was ringing while the sounds of a shower running stopped. A young man with a towel covering his white hair in black pants comes walking out, "yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Said irritately. He picks up the receiver, "Devil May Cry, how can I help? Really now? Demon-like men with white masks covering their faces are causing trouble huh? How much is the payment for this? No, no, no, you see, you've got to make it worth my while to come over this instant." Dante really was just paying but he wanted to see how much pay he could get if he just pushed a little bit. "Well then that's just fine, I'll come over right now and deal with the trouble. Just give me the address and be sure to get my payment ready."

Dante threw the towel into his chair behind the desk and got dressed with a black vest and red coat. "Time to go to work." He spun his guns, Ivory and Ebony before holstering them behind him. He grabs Rebellion and straps it across his back as he walks out. Dante breathes in the cool night air, "At least I get to break in my new bike." He grinned and mounted his custom Ducati X999. He revs the engine and speeds off into the night with the moon lighting the way.

Meanwhile in Soul Society, alerts rang throughout the squad houses. Each squad's captains and lieutenants flashstepping towards the First Squad's house. There sat an old man with a large walking stick and a long white beard wearing a shihakusho - a white undershirt, a black kimono and hakama, and a white sash with a white haori with the Japanese symbol for one on his back. Beside him, stood his lieutenant and in front of him stood ten captains and thirteen lieutenants. The old man, Yamamoto-Genryusai spoke in a deep but clear voice, "Thank you all for coming so soon. There has been movement from Aizen's group." A few gasps and surprised looks but the fifth lieutenant, Hinamori had the most surprised look on her face. She had been recovering for the last few months and was deemed able to carry out her duties as a lieutenant.

_A young short white spiky haired captain with emerald eyes is walking briskly towards a hospital ward and opens the door a scream is let loose. The young captain slams the door shut again and is blushing furiously. He stumbles over an apology and the occupant asks him to come in. He breaths a sigh of relief that Hinamori is dressed asks, "I heard that you requested to be put back on duty. Are you sure that you're ready, Hinamori?" As she ties her hair into a tight bun, she thinks about how Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, Masumoto have helped her to recover her mental state. "I'm sure, Hitsugaya-kun. You and Masumoto have helped me so much. The only way I can be sure that I'm ready is if I go back to work, Shiro-chan." She touch flick his nose playful and slightly annoyed, he responds, "But what if there's still remnants of his influence over you?" She was packing her clothes with her back facing him. She had stopped when the question was asked but her voice became firm as she answered, "We don't know about that till we face him, do we? Like you use to say to me when we were young and I was scared of the dark," She mimicked a serious face, "Face your demons and the dark otherwise you'll never be what you want to be." Hitsugaya blushed slightly at the memory and the fact that she had remembered his words so well. He sighed and gave in, "Alright then but I want you to know that I'll be there every step of the way with you." Hinamori kissed his forehead and hugged him, "Thank you Shiro-chan." He was red as beetroot, "Ew, bed-wetter germs" She chuckled and smiled, she felt so uplifted whenever Hitsugaya was around._

Yamamoto had noted her look and knew what was to be done if there was any problem. "Is there anything you would like to say, Hinamori-fukutaicho?" She quickly became serious answered, "No, captain-commander. Please carry on with the briefing." Yamamoto smiled inwardly and knew Hitsugaya had done well to help one of their best kidou users recover. He cleared his voice and resumed, "There has been movement and we believe that the Arrancar have arrived in a small town in Japan. We suspect that they're using that as a testing ground. I'm sending a small but strong force to deal with them. Hitsugaya-taicho will lead this force." The spiky haired captain stood forward, "Yes, sir" Yamamoto continued, "In addition, Abarai Renji-fukutaicho, Rangiku Masumoto-fukutaicho and Momo Hinamori-fukutaicho will be under Hitsugaya-taicho's command." A man with a white bandana covering his tattoos on his forehead and long red haired tied up, a tall woman with revealing large chest assets, long strawberry blonde hair and Hinamori stepped forward. "Find out the enemies' strength, aims and despatch them without discrimination."

"Yes, sir!" They all moved out with speed towards the gate between the two realms as they geared up. Hitsugaya moved along side Hinamori, he felt like he needed to watch over her more carefully since this was her first serious mission. "Stick together, we'll spilt up into two groups of two when we arrive at the town. Hinamori's with me, Renji go with Masutmoto." They agreed and proceed with speed and caution. The gate opened on the other side and arrived safely outside the town. Sounds of gunfire could be heard and they looked at each other, nodded. They approached the first building and immediately the wall, which Hinamori was at a second ago exploded with a figure flying back. He was wearing a red coat, black pants and boots, white hair. He seemed unfazed as he continued firing into where he flown from. As he was sliding along the ground, eyes trained on the monster that came flying out with claws posed to strike. The bullets flew straight into the creature's face and mask. It landed just above the newcomer as he stood up and dusted himself off and holster his guns. The Shinigamis stared at him; Hitsugaya thought 'who is this guy? He took on an Arrancar and destroyed it.'

The young man noticed the four people wearing shihakusho but one had a white haori over it while the other three looked like they were under his command. A strawberry blonde with her breasts nearly exposed, 'Bet she's as hot as she looks' Dante thought. A shorter girl with a petite body frame and a taller guy with red hair and what looked like tattoos covered by a white bandana on his forehead. "A bit early for Halloween isn't it? Go back home, they're people about killing at will." He walked past the group into the town but Hitsugaya said, "Wait, who are you?" Dante turned round and looked at Hitsugaya in the eyes, "Name's Dante, now scram kid. This ain't no place for children or Halloweeners." Just then a humanoid appear behind him with a white mask partially covering his face, ready to strike. But Dante grabbed Rebellion and slashed in one clean cut from groin upwards. "They just keep coming and coming."

Suddenly Hitsugaya dropkicked Dante in the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?" As he stumbled from the hit and stared at the kid, 'No one's ever been able to sneak up on me like that.' Hitsugaya responded, "One, I'm far older than you. Two, I'm with Soul Society and I'm a shinigami sent here with my friends and colleagues to gather Intel and despatch the monsters you see. They're called the Arrancar." Dante raised an eyebrow, "Well, I've seen my fair share of weird and crazy things. So I guess I'm gonna have to trust you on this one. But I want an explanation later." Hitsugaya nodded and beckoned the others to come, "Renji, Masumoto take the east side of this town and clear them out. Find out what you can. You're with us Dante." But he shook his head, "Sorry, Hitsugaya, I work better alone. Tell you what, we meet back here and I see found out for you. Sounds good?" Hitsugaya eyed him with suspicion but agreed. The four shinigamis shunpo away in a blink of an eye and Dante whistled, 'Wow, those people can move fast.' Five Arrancars surrounded Dante and drew their swords. He smiled, "I was wondering when you guys were gonna come out. Now before we start this dance, mind telling me why you guys are here." Dante rested Rebellion on his shoulder and waited for an answer.

One of the Arrancar spoke, "A human like you doesn't need to know our aims, you will be dead soon." Dante looked up the moon; it was high and clear tonight. "I guess I'm have to beat it out you guys." The Arrancar chuckled and attacked Dante who dodged, slicing one of their arms off. "Sorry about that but I need some answers and I want them now…." The arm disappeared and the Arrancar turned round with his arm regenerated. "That's a nice party trick. We'll see how you like this for size." Dante released a shockwave into the oncoming enemies as he charged with Rebellion in hand.

Meanwhile Renji and Masumoto raced through the east side of the town till they stumbled onto a towering figure that notices them and growls, "God damn shinigami, shouldn't be here." His hair was dreg locked with part of a white masked on his head keep his hair back. "Who are you and what are your objectives?" said Masumoto. The Arrancar responded, "Numero 20, Eihei. You have no need to know our objectives." Suddenly he disappeared for a second and appeared behind Renji and Masumoto, bringing a powerful punch, destroying the ground beneath it. As the dust cleared, both shinigamis had dodged the attack and had their zanpakutos drawn. "Masumoto…." Renji said. Masumoto replied, "ah…." Renji stood up and shouted, "Howl, Zabimaru!" His sword had broadened with fang at each groove and he attacked bringing, Zabimaru down as hard he could. "No way…that's impossible." Eihei had brought left arm up to block the attack. The blade fang had dug into his arm it only sunk in an inch. "You won't beat me like this." He grabbed the whip-sword and pulling Renji towards him and driving his huge fist into his body, sending him flying straight into a building. "Renji!" Masumoto cried out. She stood her ground and touched the communicator piece, "Requesting the limit to be lifted." She dodged at the last minute as she saw Eihei had drawn his huge sword.

"Rangiku!" She turned and saw Renji thoroughly pissed off. He had blood coming down from the side of his head and said, "This is my fight. Leave it to me." She bit her lower lip and reluctantly nodded. Renji walked forward with Zabimaru in hand and shouted, "Bankai!" A huge red light blasted towards Eihei who braced himself. The smoke cleared Masumoto saw Renji's bankai for the first time, "Baboon King Snaketail." Renji's appearance had changed with fur and a skull on his left upper arm while his zanpkauto had changed into a skeletal snake. Eihei had looked at Renji, "eerr, fine then. Makes no difference, both of you will die." He had taken a massive hit from Renji's blast and small cracks could be seen forming along his skin. Renji swing and directed Zabimaru straight at Eihei who blocked the charging snakehead but was being forced back straight into a building, which collapses on top of Eihei. Renji pulls Zabimaru back out and it circles round him, forming a shield. Suddenly the wreckage blew apart as the towering figure of Eihei had changed and he grunted, "Anule sus ataques, Guardia de Ejército." He was now covered in what seemed to be reptilian scales but was in fact shields. He pulled back arm and his shield had flipped over, now pointing towards Renji. 'He couldn't be?' Eihei smiled and drove his arm to full length, "¡Corte la defensa!" His shields as if launched out like rockets had spread out speeding towards Renji but were closing in on him. 'No way, forgive me Zabimaru. This might hurt.' Renji started to swing his zanpakuto in a huge circle, gathering speed, forming a spinning shield. Most the shield pieces got deflected but a few had gotten through and one had cut Renji's right thigh. Eihei pulled the shield pieces back as if control by strings on his arm. Renji had started to breath heavily and could feel the warmness of his blood running down his legs and soaking his clothes. "The next move will kill you, Shinigami trash." Said Eihei. Masumoto looked worried but knew Renji's past as well as anyone else. A former member of the 11th division, fight alone and to the death.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya and Hinamori came across two Arrancars dressed in white jackets, black sashes, and white hakamas. Both pair seem to seize each other up, Hinamori had initially run over to them thinking they were normal people but the partial masks on their heads reveal their true nature. "What's your objective here?" said Hitsugaya tensely with his hand gripping his zanpakuto. "Che, what does a little shinigami know about Arrancars eh?" said one of the Arrancars arrogantly "My name's Joushou Ouja." The other merely, said, "Kurokuma." He drew his zanpakuto out and attacks Hinamori with fierce speed and force that she just managed to block it with her own zanpakuto. Both fighters are sliding along the ground as Hitsugaya shouted, "Hinamori!" as he watched her. At the last second he dodged an attacked from Joushou, "You don't have the luxury of taking your eyes away from me." He charged at Hitsugaya with both men now with their zanpkautos out. Sounds of swords clashing were echoing through the air. All four fighters fought each other equally till Hinamori released her shikai, "Hajike, Tobiume!" Her zanpakuto blade straightened and produced several, jitte-like prongs along its length. As she swung Tobiume, a pink ball of energy charged and blasted it at Kurokuma. He remained unfazed as he brought his sword down onto the energy ball splitting into half, causing the two small balls to explode behind him. He bore his eyes into hers and said, "I shall respond in kind, since you have shown me your zanpakuto's form. Destrócelos, oso Negro." His form changed as his hands and feet were covered with white bear-like claws. Covering his head looked like a bear roaring. Hinamori looked at him wide-eyed and almost let her spirit power go but she recovered her and withstood the renewed spirit pressure coming from Kurokuma.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya ducked and dodged Joushou's attacks while asking him, "Why did you come here?" Both warriors clashed and locked in a power struggle with each other, "Che, shouldn't it be obvious to you? We're here to have a party and enjoy ourselves!!" Joushou pushed harder and for a split second, there was an opening in Hitsugaya's defence. Joushou took advantage and stabbed him in the shoulder. Hitsugaya groaned and grabbed the sword, "Wanton destruction and killing is it?" Hitsugaya increased his spirit pressure as the air around him grew cold, "Your miserable existence ends here! Souten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" An explosion occurred with Joushou sent flying upwards as Hitsugaya swung his sword with an ice dragon forming and following his sword. He sends the ice dragon straight into Joushou who attempts to defend himself but only fails. The ice dragon catches Joushou and slams into the ground, encasing him in ice. "You little shit, you think you can beat me like this? Subida," Hitsugaya cuts Joushou's body across as he coughed and looked at Hitsugaya. His body disintegrates as Hitsugaya looks at Hinamori's direction and he can feel both the enemy's and her spirit pressure clashing. He quickly runs towards her, in case she might need his help but 'Baka, if you help her. Then how can she truly know if she's fit for fighting? Just watch her and don't interfere,' thought Hitsugaya. Suddenly a huge explosion is seen in her direction as Hitsugaya is taken aback but quickly shunpoes in fear for Hinamori's safety.

**Translation:**

Anule sus ataques, Guardia de Ejercito - Nullify their attacks, Army Guard

Corte la defensa - Cut down the defence

Destrocelos, oso Negro - Maul them, Black bear

Kurokuma - Black bear

Joushou Ouja - Rising Regal Ruler

Eihei - Army Guard.


	2. Limit Lifted, The Devil and Strawberry

**Note:** I had some time off from school, so the next chapter is early. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DMC or Bleach. **  
**

**Limit Lifted, The Devil and Strawberry**

Hinamori shield her eyes from the explosion when she fired off a huge energy ball at Kurokuma. He was charging at her with his hollow claws. The dust had settled and Hinamori looked at Kurokuma had taken the full brunt of her Tobiume's attack. He had his arms in front of him. He stood up and there were cracks in his hollow armour, "That was quite an attack, if I didn't know better. There was malicious intent behind that one." Hinamori stood in her battle stance with her on her opponent. It had been months since she fought in a real battle, sparring was one thing but to fight an enemy who intended on killing her was another. Kurokuma gather more power as it started to become visible round his claws. "Playtime is over, little girl. Cárguelos hacia abajo." He moved with such it equalled shunpo before she knew it, Kurokuma was behind her and slashed her back as she fell. She could feel the pain rip through her body as she gripped her zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya arrived in time to see Hinamori struggling on the ground. He was about to get ready to attack when he intercom crackled to life, "Hitsugaya-taichou, the limit has been lift as per request by your fukutaichou." He acknowledged the confirmation and he watched Hinamori stand up with her spirit power rising. Kurokuma noticed the changed in Hinamori, "ooohh, you still have spirit power left? Doesn't matter you will fall regardless." He gathered his spirit power once more ready and moved to attack her but she disappeared and slashed Kurokuma upwards. She swung her sword and unleashed a torrent of energy balls hitting him till his hollow armour shattered. He fell to the ground, still smoking from the attack. Hinamori stood there breathing heavily and almost fell to the ground but Hitsugaya caught her. "Baka, you push yourself too hard." Hinamori smiled and liked how he always cared for her but never showed his feeling on his face. She whispered sorry and lean into Hitsugaya's body; she fell asleep as he started to heal her wounds.

Meanwhile Renji was careless and really was struggling to stand his ground, Eihei on the other hand had only a few bruises on his shields. "I told you, shinigami trash you cannot defeat me, an arrancar." Matsumoto had restraint herself from helping Renji. She was seen how this arrancar had been able to withstand Renji's bankai and dish out punishment without trouble. Her intercom came alive, "Masumoto-fukutaicho, request approved!" She felt a great weight lifted from her body as she saw Renji notice the limit lifted. He smirked as he raised his spirit power and his Zabimaru, "This match is over." Eihei looked unsure and confused by the new level of spirit power coming from his opponent. He raised his arms to fire his shields before he lost sight of Renji as the shinigami appeared behind Eihei and sent his bankai forward. Before the arrancar could react he felt the fangs sink into right shoulder as Zabimaru push drag and lift Eihei in the air. Renji then brought Zabimaru down onto Eihei causing the ground to give slightly and dusts to kick up. Renji looked at the area and saw Eihei try to get up but his shields had been smashed and his body started to disintegrate. He fell to his knees and started to lose consciousness from the lost of blood but Masumoto caught him and laid him down gently as she started to do her best to patch up Renji's wounds. "He's going to be fine taichou," she said to Hitsugaya who had shunpoed to her location, carrying Hinamori on his back. She was still sleeping and looked content where she was.

"That's not what I'm worried about," responded Hitsugaya, "an arrancar had managed to push Renji all the way to bankai. Did he say anything of interest?" Masumoto said, "Ah, he said he was Numero veinte. He didn't give anything on why the arrancar showed up at this place."

"Well I managed to get something out of those, what you call them arrancars," Dante came walking calmly towards the group. "Looks like you guys had more fun then I did. Anyways one of them mentioned that they were gonna be rewarded for defeating a human who could fight back. I'm guessing they were sent here as test subjects right?" Hitsugaya looked at Dante and nodded, "That seems to be consistent with what one of the other arrancars said to me." He laid Hinamori down gently on the ground to give his back a break and he saw Dante looking at him expecting something. "I suppose that you want your explanation about shinigamis and how all this came about right? You better sit down then and listen." Dante didn't take his offer and listened to what were hollows and pluses, what the shinigami did, where Soul Society was and how events came to Aizen's betrayal and the existence of arrancars.

"Well well, this just got more interesting. Not like my client's able to pay me for my work but I'll guess I could stick round and see how this turns out." Dante smirked, "Can't let this Aizen dude open up the gates of hell if he ever finds out how to." Hitsugaya sighed and contact Soul Society about the current status of their mission. He stood up and offered his hand to Dante, "I must thank you for your assistance tonight. I think we might have had a tougher time if we didn't have another warrior." He look at Dante with serious eyes, there was silence between the two as Masumoto looked at both of them and sense tension in the air. "No problem, it's more like luck I got called into this job." He accepted Hitsugaya's hand, "but you still look like a kid to me." A vein popped up as the grip tightened on Dante's hand and the air grew cold round them. Masumoto had just finished patching up Renji and she quickly got up to interrupt the pair. She led Dante away from Hitsugaya, "look, Hitsugaya-kun is a lil touchy about the whole kid thing. So it would good if you could just not call him a kid."

Dante smirked, "If I do, do I get to know your name?" Masumoto smiled slyly and thought about how good Dante looked, "Rangiku Masumoto and yours is Dante correct?" Dante nodded and they started to flirt with each other till Hitsugaya interrupted them, "Ahem, Masumoto let's go. We've got to take Hinamori and Renji back and report to the captain-commander. I suppose that you'll have to come along with us, Dante. You can carry Renji for us then," smirked Hitsugaya.

"Got no complaints there if I get to see a preview of what the afterlife looks like." He picked up Renji and carried him on his back. Masumoto stood forward with her zanpakuto drawn out, she stabbed the air and twisted it, "unlock," she whispered. Traditional Japanese doors materialize out of thin air and open revealing inner doors, which open as well. Five black butterflies flutter and seem to choose each member of the group, "what's with these butterflies?" asked Dante

Hitsugaya responded, "These are hell butterflies that allow the shinigami and others accompanied by it to pass through safely into Soul Society." He stepped with Hinamori on his back while Dante followed their lead into the bright light. The next thing he knew, he arrived a place with the sun shining brightly while shinigamis came forward to take Renji away towards somewhere Dante didn't know as was Hinamori taken away as well. "Dante, follow me. We're going to see the captain-commander. I think he maybe interested in what you said about Hell."

The trio had arrived in the first squad building with the captain-commander listening to Hitsugaya's report on events. He had both hands on his wooden cane looking intently at the newcomer with white hair, 'a sword as tall as him and strange clothing. At least that ryoku boy had the decency to dress like a shinigami.' When Hitsugaya had finish reporting on the mission, Yamamoto said, "very well then, Hitsugaya-taichou. You're dismissed, I would like to talk to this newcomer here." Both Hitsugaya and Masumoto looked each other and acknowledged their commanders' request. Dante looked bored but he held his ground against the old man.

"So, I guess you wanna hear about Hell huh?" said Dante. Yamamoto had instantly disliked the young man for his frankness and lack of respect. He had thought perhaps this so-called devil hunter was strong willed and would not be easily frighten by Yamamoto's presence. "Yes, I am curious as how this could implication our operations."

"You make it sound like there gonna be some sort of war soon." Dante said as he walked over to taken a chair and sat in front of him. "Alright let's start from the beginning then, about 2000 years ago, my father Sparda had rebelled against the demonic army who had planned to invade the human world. He alone had sealed off that world to protect it but he sealed off his own powers in the process since he was a demon as well. Fast-forward to about 20 years ago, he sired twins, my brother and me. Over time he became a human and lived and died like a human." And so he went on about the defeat of his brother and thwarting the forces of hell. "So I'm guessing that if this Aizen guy ever found out about how to open Hell, he could use the forces there in addition with your current arrancar problems."

Yamamoto thought long and hard about this, the possible effects and strain it could have on the Gotei 13. He recently had the three fukutaichous of the third, fifth and ninth as temporary taichous till they could suitable replacements or the fukutaichous had shown their abilities to become a captain. He had thought about recalling the ryoku boy, Kurosaki Ichigo and request him to become a captain but it would be unethical and breaking the long tradition that he had established during his time. He sighed, "Very well then, I think it would be best if you stayed with Hitsugaya-taichou for the time being. This also means that you are to assist him in fighting as well, do you understand?"

Dante nodded and began to walk towards the door when Yamamoto said, "Remember this well, if you betray us in any way. I will issue an order to kill you on the spot." Dante smirked and left the captain-commander to see Masumoto waiting for him, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Masumoto smiled and told him to follow him to their squad building where he would stay for awhile. He noticed the first thing as he stepped in; there were sake bottles on the coffee along with a sofa, two desks with stacks of paperwork. "Don't mind the mess around here, guess you'll be sleeping on sofa for now." Masumoto was about to walk out and go for a drink when she asked, "Dante, do you wanna come along and have a drink? Get to know the locals more." Dante smiled and took his gun belt off and said, "Sure, sounds like fun to me."

"Aren't you gonna to put your sword away? Could get a lil rough with the people I drink with." She looked at him seductively and like how he carried himself. "That just sounds like even more fun to me, Masumoto." He was now close to Masumoto looking into her eyes, 'she's got pretty eyes' thought Dante. Masumoto chuckled and led the way to the bar. As they approached the bar, it sounded like it was doing a roaring trade. The bar went silent as the pair entered, everyone looked at Dante's appearance. Masumoto didn't particularly cared about it and saw Ikkaku with his compatriots from the eleventh divisions along with Shuhei from the ninth squad and Iba from the seventh squad. She waved and led Dante through to them, "Ohio! Hope you boys haven't started without me. This is Dante everyone." There was an awkward moment as introductions were made.

Ikkaku eyed Dante's sword, "That's an interesting sword you got there. Hope it ain't just for show." Dante looked at Ikkaku who had a shiny baldhead with what looked at red paint at the end of his eyes, "I could show how sharp it could cut with your hair if you had any." The bar went dead silence just as they were getting back to drinking. Ikkaku's eye twitched and stood up with his sword in hand. "LET'S GO RIGHT NOW!" Masumoto stood between them with menacing eyes at Ikkaku, "I just got back from a mission. I came here for a good time, I hope that it's not going to be spoilt now is it, Ikkaku?" He took a slight step back from Masumoto; he had heard the stories about how dangerous Masumoto could get if anyone managed to piss her off. He murmured a no and sat back down with an annoyed look as he down a whole bottle of sake.

Masumoto got back to her cheery self, "That's better, let's drink and enjoy ourselves everyone!" She could hold her drink like no other woman that Dante had seen. As the hours rolled past, everyone got steadily drunk. The bar owner called for last rounds as everyone laughed and accepted Dante into the group. "I gotta say Dante, you sure can hold your drink well." Dante had started to sway a little bit with Masumoto hanging onto him, "Let's just say I've have had a lot of experience drinking." He noticed that Masumoto had pecked him on the cheek and promptly fallen asleep on his shoulder. "I think it's time we went home, guys." He stood up and carried Masumoto with both arms as he walked out he heard Ikkaku called out, "You should drop by the eleventh squad building sometime, we'll have fun!"

The night air was cool as Masumoto had instinctively put her arms round Dante as she slept on. "Guess she's had a good time." By the time he arrived back the tenth squad house, his body was aching combined weight of Rebellion and Masumoto. He laid her down gently on the sofa and covered her up with a blanket, 'Not a bad girl after all.' Thought Dante as he laid Rebellion beside him and played with his amulet. The moon was shining brightly as he thought about everything; he leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes, 'Didn't think this job would get more interesting.' He smiled and slipped in well-deserved sleep.

"MASUMOTO!!!" Dante had been startled and awoken up by the morning greeting by Hitsugaya who looked thoroughly annoyed with his fukutaichou. A vein was visible on his forehead while Masumoto who had grown used to her captain's way yawned and got up like she was awoken up by a pleasant kiss. "Get yourself cleaned up now, there's gonna be a meeting soon with the rest of the other squads. NOW!!!" She flinched and got up and mumbled something about him being short. He didn't hear or rather let it slide as he turned to Dante who had gotten up and already stretched himself. "Follow us to the meeting but wait outside, I'm not sure that you would be allowed in. Make sure you don't cause any trouble."

Dante nodded and get his equipment, "So what's the meeting about?" Hitsugaya shrugged, "don't know yet, but I suspect it's about the arrancars. Usually its just there's a separate meeting with the fukutaichous but Yamamoto has requested for all taichous and fukutaichous to be present. MASUMOTO, we'll gonna be late!!!" He shouted out as she shouted the acknowledgment about his complaint. Dante walked out into the corridor and took in the morning air and the bright blue skies. "Been a long time since I got time to look at the simple things in life. So is there anyone I should look out for who could be trouble?"

Hitsugaya instantly listed two captains that Dante should look out for, Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the eleventh division and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the twelfth division and Shinigami Research Institute. Both in their own right were sadistic and insane. "Well I've seen my fair share of freaks and insane people so I guess this won't be any different. Let's get going then," Seeing Masumoto coming out of her quarters. As Hitsugaya said Dante was left on his own outside the meeting hall and he had quite a few stares directed at him. One particular female, petite body frame with her hair worn short with two long braids covered in cloth, had a scowled at him and looked ready to kill for the mere fact he existed but she thought better and went in followed by he suppose was her fukutaichou.

One particular tall man stopped and looked at him, with a scarred face and his hair outrageously spiked with bells on the end of them, he instantly wore a sadistic grin. "Ne, Ken-chan what you looking at?" A child with pink hair popped up clinging onto his shoulder; she looked at Dante and giggled, "ohio shiro-chan! Ne Ken-chan, you think he's strong?" Zaraki nodded, "ah, he's got definitely got a strong aura about him. Oi, what's your name?" Dante stared at the man, 'looks like a thug or leader of thugs but sure as hell he's got a massive aura about him.'

"Name's Dante, I assume you're Zaraki Kenpachi?" Zaraki nodded and drew his sword instantly as the child jumped away and look like she settled into watching a good fight between them, "That sword ain't for show is it, Dante? Draw it and let's see how good you are with it." Just as Dante was about to comply with his request, a woman with her hair worn as one braid in front with the taichou uniform said in a polite but firm voice, "Zaraki-taichou, I hope you weren't going to make a mess and be late for the meeting were you?" Her voice didn't have a hint of menace but her eyes betrayed her as Zaraki hesitated and sheathed his sword, grumbling as his pink haired child run after him, "Ken-chan!! Don't leave me behind!!"

Dante chuckled, as he looked at the woman who had stop the fight before it even started, "I'm guessing a thanks is in order right?" The female captain bowed and introduction herself as Retsu Unohana. She bided him a good day as she walked into the meeting hall. Once again, Dante was left on his own waiting to hear what was going on. Meanwhile inside, Yamamoto was giving a briefing on the recent arrancar attack on Karakura Town. "However what was strange was the appearance of something else apart from the arrancars. It seems that demons were spotted," a screen was rolled in, which flickered to life showing a hooded figure with a scythe raised over the camera, red eyes were glowing. "All possibilities will be search by the Research department.."

"I think there's no need to get your researchers all worked up about it," Dante had decided to walk in and listen in but the appearance of one of the sins surprised him, "a small gateway's open somewhere in that town and it needs to be closed before it's widened." Yamamoto didn't let his anger get the better of him; he looked at the devil hunter with discontent and allowed him to speak but Mayuri asked, "and how do you know this? How can you be so sure about this theory of yours? How do we know that you weren't the one who opened it?"

"Professional pain in the ass, aren't you?" retorted Dante, Zaraki chuckled "Look, I'm a devil hunter who done it for years and I've seen that particular demon before. About ten years ago, it's one of the sins called Pride. If one of them is there, then all seven sins will be somewhere round. I suggest one thing for you, freak-face. Get your boys to start searching the area for a high concentrating of power that's similar to a gate." Mayuri was shaking with anger and his hand flew to his zanpakuto. As he was about to draw it, "Mayuri-taichou, is there a problem with listening to someone's advice for once?" said Yamamoto.

"Whatever," Dante turn his back and began to walk out, "take my advice if you want. I can't make you but unless you want an additional problem on your hands. You'll be looking for that gate and letting me know where it is." He walked out with Zaraki literally struggling to hold his composure; he had liked the way Dante handle himself. Yamamoto thought long and hard about what to do next when a hell butterfly arrive and was read out by his fukutaichou, "Alert priority one, two high arrancars have been detected and heading towards Karakura town. In furthermore, several other different spirit signatures have been detected, believe to be the new found demons."

Everyone looked ready to be dispatched as Yamamoto said, "a expedition force will be sent to assist the representative shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. Hitsugaya-taichou, Abarai Renji-fukutaichou, Rangiku-fukutaichou, Kuckiki Rukia-fukutaichou, third officer Ikkaku Maradame, fifth officer Yumichika Ayasegawa and the newcomer Dante will go to the real world." A hell butterfly was sent to the eleventh squad house to inform Ikkaku and a handsome with feather decorations on his right eye of their new mission. Hitsugaya bowed and accepted the mission as he announces the expedition force to meet at the senkaimon in an hour.

He briskly walked to and told Dante of their mission, "So I'm going have some fun huh? Guess I'll go to the senkaimon since I haven't really got anything to pack and all my equipment are good to go." He jumped over the balcony and disappeared from sight as the taichous and fukutaichous walked past to deal with their own business except for one fukutaichou who stood behind Hitsugaya and hugging him from behind. "Promise me you'll come back, shiro-chan." He turned round and kissed Hinamori's forehead, "Promise, Hinamori. I'll come back."

Soon the group of seven fighters walked through the senkaimon into a district of Karakura town. As soon as they landed Dante noticed a strange aura in the air like he's known this particular feeling before. Hitsugaya was about to call everyone to get into their gigais when Dante cut, "Sorry Hitsugaya, I'm gonna go my own way for a bit. There's something I want to go investigate." It wasn't like Dante would listen Hitsugaya, just that it seemed politer to ask first. Hitsugaya noticed the strange aura as well, "alright but keep in touch with us," Hitsugaya threw the intercom to Dante and he wore it on his ear. He nodded and set off south of their position.

"AAAHHH!!! Why is he allowed to go off on his own?!?!?!" Ikkaku exasperated. Hitsugaya turned to him with dead serious eyes, "he's gonna stand out in the crowd with that ridiculous outfit of his and we're gonna meet Kurosaki anyway. I'm not sure that it would wise for both of them to meet each other… I don't know what Kurosaki would do if he met him without knowing that he was on our side." Ikkaku settled down, knowing that it wasn't wise to piss off the young captain. They got into their gigais and set off for Ichigo's school.

Meanwhile somewhere along the riverbank, an orange-haired shinigami is fighting against hooded figures with scythes. "Damn it, they keep coming. What the hell are they?" He noticed that their bodies seemed to be made out of the sand. Suddenly out of nowhere, the demon behind Ichigo gets shot to pieces. Dante spun his guns and crossed is his arms as he started firing into the demon horde. Ichigo seemed to be amazed that the rate of fire that this newcomer was going at. "I suggest you don't just stand," a gong being struck suddenly filled the air. Out of thin air, with bright blue eyes a massive demon came out with its scythe ready to come down onto Ichigo. He turned to block the strike and was almost overcome by the pressure but Dante came running at the new demon. He kicked the demon in the face and threw his sword into the body, thus pinning it down on the ground as it struggled to get out.

"Geez kid, you wanna start defending yourself more. Never seen anyone so amazed by my skills," Dante smirked as Ichigo frowned. The huge grim reaper disappeared and reappeared charging at the pair. But Ichigo charged and swung his sword as both the demon and shinigami stood for a second. Suddenly the grim reaper's scythe and the body spilt into two. Dante whistled as he picked up rebellion, "that's something kid, I'll give you that. Never seen anyone else manage to take out a Hell Vanguard like that." Suddenly Ichigo turned round, still in his battle stance, "Who are you?" Ichigo didn't like the aura round his would-be helper. It felt similar to the other things he just fought.

"Name's Dante, kid. Demon hunter and support for the shinigamis." Ichigo attacked Dante who just managed to block the strike but he could tell this guy had real power as he forced Dante back. "Whoa, kid calm down. I'm on your side." Ichigo kept attacking Dante, "I don't believe you! You're like those demons aren't you? You're here to take me out!!" Dante couldn't believe what the shinigami said, he countered the left strike and pointed the sword at Ichigo's neck, "watch you're mouth kid." Dante into at Ichigo in the eye with seriousness.

**P.S Please write a review! I need to know whether you guys like it or not.**


	3. Demons and the Conquistadors Arrive

**Note: Yay! got this third chapter out sooner than I expected. Right slight spoilers for those have not read the manga and seen the latest anime episodes! I'm slightly changing a few events during the Bleach storyline and I hope that no one will mind. Do not hesitate to message regarding what you might not understand in the fanfic. One last thing, I've decided that I'll skip a few tiny bits of the Bleach original storyline because I'll assume everyone by now knows it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry nor Bleach**

"Damn" - speech

_'Damn' - thought_**  
**

**The Arrival of Demons and the Conquistadors**

There was a tense silence with Ichigo and Dante staring at each other with Dante's sword pointed the formers' neck. Suddenly, an explosion rocked through the town and both men who looked at the same direction felt a heavy spirit presence. Ichigo had run off before Dante could look back, "Che, kid can sure ran fast. Guess I'll have to go over to help him." Dante drew his pistol with lighting speed and blew out the brains of a Sin that was about to hit him, "Right after I finish you guys off." He jumped and flip over to see two demons in elaborate light red clothes; he drew his other pistol and let rip a rain of bullets into the gathering demon horde.

Ichigo had been feeling strange spirit signatures all over the place; first with Shinji and that mysterious shinigami presence. He felt like he knew it somehow but he didn't know whose it was, the second was today with a sort of wanton desire for destruction which was that things he fought. He could still hear gunfire and a small explosion in the direction of that strange he just left. The third being that stranger, his spirit presence felt similar to those things but less of the desire and now the arrival of two new powerful spirit signatures. He had to hurry, _'something wasn't right here. People were lying down on their faces.'_ He had just arrived in time to stop this huge guy from hitting Inoue with Zangetsu.

"Sorry I'm late again, Inoue." He looked back at her as she said, "Kurosaki-kun, I'm the one who's sorry…. If I… If I had only been stronger…." Kurosaki cut her off and told her not to apologize and reassured her that she wouldn't have to fight the two men in white clothes. He pointed his sword and shouted out; "Bankai!" there was huge column of light, which went up into the sky. Three groups of people saw this: Dante, Hitsugaya and co. and Urahara and co. The third group moved out leisurely while Hitsugaya's group saw this. "Taichou!" Masumoto shouted, Hitsugaya acknowledged her and told the group to change course. He only hoped that he wasn't too late in helping Ichigo. Dante couldn't get away from the constant stream of Sins coming at him. He jumped back and sighed, "Guess playtime's over kiddies," Dante smirked and trigger his Devil form as he charged into the group demolishing them as quickly as he could.

The dust had settled as Ichigo's appearance had changed and he was holding a black samurai sword, "Tensa Zangetsu." He looked up at his large opponent had dark skinned with long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail, but aside from that, he was bald, an odd, ridge-lined cranium and red markings under his eyes. He told Inoue to get away from her and she didn't hesitate to do so. She felt Ichigo's spirit power more violent than she felt before. The huge guy asked his partner, pale skin, melancholic look and dark green lines descending from his eyes and wearing the same white uniform but with longer coat tails, if this was him. "Yes, although it's hard to believe that he was drawn here from such a weak display of power, there's no mistake. Orange hair, black bankai. Everything checks out perfectly. He is our target, Yami."

Yami grinned and shouted lucky as he drove his fist to where Ichigo was at but he merely blocked it with his bankai and ask him if Chad's arm was Yami's handy work. "You owe him your arm." His eyes were full of malice as he disappeared and cut off Yami's right arm. Yami was in disbelief over Ichigo's ability as they started to attack each other but Ichigo outpaced Yami by miles. His partner had been watching the fight, analyse Ichigo and the information told to him beforehand. Yami was soon bruised and bloodied, "You look a bit worn out, Yami. Do you want to switch?"

"Shut up, Ulquiorra!" retorted Yami as he started to draw out his sword. Ulquiorra questioned Yami if it was worth using his zanpakuto on Ichigo. His retort was the same as he was intent on using but he noticed that Ichigo was holding his face and shaking as if struggling with something inside him. Yami took instant advantage of it as he drove his foot into the mid section of Ichigo. Inoue saw this and run towards him but Ichigo tried to warn her off. Yami merely backhanded her as she flew back; Ichigo was still struggling with his inner hollow, as his body couldn't move. Yami grinned and was about to land the final blow when a blood red shield blocked his punch. A cheery voice reached Ichigo's ears, "I'm ever so sorry we're late, Kurosaki-san." A dark skinned woman with purple hair and a blonde haired man wearing traditional wooden sandals and a bucket hat in white and green stripes appeared with the latter pointing his slightly wider than normal zanpakuto at Yami.

"One after another…. Are they ever gonna learn their lesson? Well you're gonna line up like that… That must mean you wanna die first huh!?" He drove his fist towards the pair but the woman had grabbed Yami's wrist and threw him into the ground. Yami was shocked by her strength and the ease she had done it with. While he got up enraged, both woman and the man were facing opposite directions as he dropped a pouch sack with medicine in it. Yami reached for the woman but she was way too fast for his eye to keep track of her as she smashed her foot into his face and brought both fist down onto his head, causing the ground to break on impact. She tended Inoue who had half her face covered in blood, "Yoruichi-san….". Yoruichi picked Inoue up and give her some medicine as Inoue asked how Kurosaki was; she said that he was fine. She felt a huge spirit pressure from behind her as she looked at Yami getting back up with his face bloodied and bruised.

"You're certainly a persistent bastard aren't cha?" Yami roared and cursed as he opened his mouth wide open. Suddenly crimson gathered into a ball. Yoruichi thought she would have no time to dodge the cero. He released it and a huge explosion lit up the sky. He grinned, "No one come dodge a cero from that close." The dust blew away revealing a jagged line in the ground beside Yoruichi and Inoue, leading to Dante with Rebellion in his hand walking towards Yami. Urahara, who had tending to Chad, couldn't get to his partner in time. Yami looked at Dante, "No friggin' way, what did you do to my cero?" Urahara said, "I assume that whatever you used, it had equal power to the cero." Dante smirked, "It's called drive force." Both Urahara and Dante now stood side by side in front of the women. Yami cursed his disbelief, as both men got ready to fire their respective powers. Dante said, "Fine I'll show it to you once more, ass." While Urahara smirked, "As will I. Cry, Benihime" A crimson energy wave erupted from Urahara's swing as well as a colourless shockwave from Dante racing towards Yami. Ulquiorra appeared suddenly in front of Yami as he nullified both with his bare hands. Both men were shocked by the ease of which Ulquiorra had stopped them.

Suddenly Ulquiorra smashed his fist into Yami's midsection. He dropped to his knees as Ulquiorra said, "Idiot, you're getting in more than you can handle. Those two are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin. The other one is unknown to me but he seems to be quite powerful and worth considering. At this rate, we'll lose unless we escape." He flicked the air and the area suddenly opened up like teeth revealing dark matter. Yoruichi said, "So you're going to run away?" Ulquiorra smirked, "You're one to talk, three fighters protecting two wounded humans and a wounded fighter. The odds are terrible. No matter though, we have accomplished our mission. The shinigami we were targeting has turned out to be nothing more than trash not evenly worth killing." The teeth like doors closed as Ulquiorra looked down on Ichigo who was on his knees.

There was silence as Dante strap Rebellion on his back and started to walk away when Urahara said, "Thank you for your help." He had taken his hat off and bowed as Dante smirked, "Yeah yeah," he waved it off. "Anyways I'm off, party's died down for now." He walked off before Urahara could ask the hunter's name. He turned round and sighed, _'what a mess, Chad-san injured and Kurosaki-san seems to be somewhere else now.'_ He picked up Chad and told Ichigo to follow them back to the shop to rest as Yoruichi picked up Inoue and travel back as well. As soon as the trio had been properly bandaged and now resting Urahara turned to his comrade, "Do you want to sit down and let me and Tessai have a look at your injuries?" Yoruichi let a smirk escaped as she sat down and took off her clothes allowing as Tessai was called in with the medical supplies. "How did you know that I was hurting?" asked Yoruichi.

Urahara responded, "It was just a guess so that I could actually look at your lovely body!" as he dodged a shoe thrown by Yoruichi. He got back up and got serious, "You felt that it, didn't you? The spirit power flowing from their bodies, I figured that your body might be hurting from hitting the big guy." Yoruichi flinched as Tessai started massaging her right arm, "It's like trying to break through twenty feet of solid rock." Urahara got up and walked towards the door, "Oi, where you're going?" asked Yoruichi. Urahara said, "Just going to get some food. That's all." He took an umbrella by the door as the sky started to rain down heavily.

Dante met up with Hitsugaya and co. he was walking leisurely. Hitsugaya had questioned Dante about everything that had happened during the fight, "Give it a rest will ya? I'm tired and I wanna get some rest." Said Dante wearily. He had told Hitsugaya not to bother looking for Ichigo since he was being taken care by someone else. When asked who it was, Dante had merely shrugged and continued. Aggravating Hitsugaya further as he gave up and looked up at the sky as he sighed. "I guess it's no use trying to contact him now. Come on, let's go find some place to stay for awhile." Masumoto cheered and grabbed Dante's arm as she dragged him and the rest of the group to find some place. 'At least no one died today,' thought Hitsugaya.

A few days later

Dante stretched as he breathed in the morning air. Everyone was still sleeping, 'Guess it ain't so bad sleeping rough.' The first day in the real world had proven to be quite something a comical scene as Masumoto had only managed to get them a room where they all slept. Arguments over who slept on the bed till Ikkaku had accidentally let his wooden sword slip and it hit Hitsugaya. This didn't go down well with the captain since he did called Ikkaku bald. What happened next had caused a ruckus, which saw the manager of the motel and break the door in to only witness his room turned into an ice room. The group had no choice but to run away. From then on they were sleeping under the bridge and keeping out of their gigais for the time being.

Dante yawned and really felt hungry, this was the longest he went without eating and needed to get some into his stomach. As he walked to eastwards, "going somewhere Dante?" said Hitsugaya. Dante stopped and yawned, "Yeah as much I love hanging out here with you guys, I need to eat like now unlike you guys. You guys can go without food like a month then you'll eat." Hitsugaya smirked and nodded, "go ahead then. Just make sure you meet us at the Karakura High School at 1:30 okay?" Dante waved his hand as he walked off in search for some food bar. Hitsugaya turned to the rest of the group and got ready in his gigai. He proceeded to awake up the rest of the group, particularly more effort into waking up Masumoto.

Soon the group made their way Karakura High School, drawing many stares with good reason. A bald guy with a wooden sword and red paint round his eyes was strange enough or instantly passed off as a gangster wannabe. Renji with his red hair and not well-concealed tattoos would have been also considered as a gangster or generally trouble. But it got stranger as Masumoto looked like a girl in her twenties with her breasts partially concealed with the shirt she was wearing along with a guy with a bowl hair cut with feathers and the short captain who looked nothing more than a middle school kid with white hair. They made their way to where Ichigo was, who looked quite shocked to see them all but even more with the appearance of his compatriot Kuckiki Rukia. She promptly pulled him into his shinigami form and led him away, while leaving Hitsugaya and co. to deal with the lifeless form of Ichigo.

Meanwhile Dante finally found a restaurant to eat in. It wasn't too crowded and wasn't too crap either. He drew a few stares due to the presence of his sword but he didn't really care. He ordered some food and gorged himself like there's no tomorrow. Just as he was about to start on his next meal, he put his fork down and sighed. The manager was confused by this suddenly stoppage but he jumped as the sound of breaking glass filled the air. Three pride sins had appeared and attempted to slice Dante where he was but all got filled with lead as Dante landed away from his table. "You guys just won't let me have a meal in peace will you?" Slowly the restaurant got crowded with Sin demons bearing scythes and suddenly jumping at Dante all once but he summoned the power of Cerberus as a ice blue light appeared and ice shards rushed forward impaling most of the oncoming Sins.

The ice broke away as Dante stood up and had a three-part nun chucks linked by a central link. "Been a long time since I pulled out this bad puppy." He started swinging the nun chucks furiously and suddenly spun himself in the air with the weapon hitting several of the Sins. Soon the floor was covered with sand and turned around with Ebony and Ivory charged with red lighting snaking along the barrels, "Jackpot" whispered Dante as two huge discharges of power burst forward decimating the remaining demons. The restaurant now echoed with silence as Dante holstered his guns and walked back to his last meal of the day. The manager shook in fear about what he just saw. Dante finished and left quite a huge tip as he walked out into the sunshine.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra and Yami walked into a darkened chamber with a man wearing the same white uniform as he sat on what seemed to be a throne. "We've come back to give our reports, Aizen-sama." The room brightened instantly revealing the former fifth division captain, "Welcome back, Ulquiorra, Yami. Please give me your report in front of your twenty brothers and sisters, what you saw and felt." Ulquiorra removed his right eye and held it in a grip, "As you wish, Aizen-sama" He crushed the eye as it shattered into dust. It seemed that the arrancars and Aizen were inhaling the dusting from the eye. Everyone seemed to do the same; there was some silence till Aizen said, "So you decided not to kill him due to his credulity as a threat?" Ulquiorra nodded and went on to explain how the powers would develop in Ichigo but ultimately destroying him if left alone.

Suddenly an arrogant voice said, "So you guys chickened out then." Ulquiorra turned his head to see a man with light blue hair, and his eyes have blue/green lines below them, attire consists of a ragged white jacket with black inner lining, sleeves rolled up and collar turned up. "Grimmjaw…." Said Ulquiorra with a hint of contempt. "Regardless of whether he's a threat or not but if there's the word kill in your objective then, that guy should be dead." He continued. "Looks like you got beaten up pretty badly there, Yami. You should have butchered him!" Yami pointed out there were three more fighters in appeared and it was the black woman who did it. Grimmjaw jeered and claim that he would have cut both of them without hesitation. This seem to trigger Yami to rise to his bait but Ulquiorra stopped him, "You should leave the talking to those who do, do it, Grimmjaw."

Aizen leaned forward and said, "that white haired man in the red coat is quite intriguing wouldn't you say Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra turned back to Aizen and nodded, "Indeed, he had an interesting spirit power about him that I never felt before. It was so quietly strong that it felt like he could have possibly force us to draw our zanpakutos." Aizen raised his eyebrows and responded, "He must have been quite something for you to say something like that Ulquiorra." Suddenly the room went deadly silent, as there was a presence of new spirit signature in the realm of Hueco Mundo. Suddenly the entrance to the throne room is covered with an appearance of a gate with gothic designs. Soon a troupe of Sins jump through causing a few of the arrancars to request Aizen for clearance to dispatch this new threat but he merely looked on with interest. Then a man walked through the gate with a samurai sword in hand with white hair pushed back wearing a metallic blue coat.

He carried an air of superiority to those round him, something that Aizen seemed to notice. "I, the emperor of Hell wish to speak to the leader of this…. group." The tension increased between the arrancars and the arrival of the new group who had easily penetrated the Hueco Mundo, which was to be said impossible for other beings to get in. Aizen remained where he was as he said, "I am the leader, Sousuke Aizen. Declare yourself and your intentions." The leader of the demons looked at Aizen, showing no emotions as he stepped forward but suddenly an arrancar jumped forward to attack him. What happened next was too fast to track but only a few saw the movement. The self-proclaimed emperor had drawn his sword so fast that only three metallic clicks were heard. For a second, time seemed to stop then the arrancar become a fountain of blood as he fell to the ground and disintegrated, only leaving bloodstains on the ground. "Vergil, son of Sparda and emperor of Hell. We both have a common goal do we not? To conquer and rule the world with the power that we, respectively, have achieved."

Aizen smirked, "So you proposed that we join forces to conquer and bring the world to its knees? You've misjudged my objective; I don't want to conquer the real world. I want to overthrow the King of Soul Society and to achieve that I need to 100, 000 souls to create the key to pave the way to the King of Soul Society. However though, I think that you can aid us and as a reward, the real world is yours." Vergil kept his composure, "I am no one's aide nor am I a servant. You help us in opening the gates of Hell on world as we will help you gather souls." Aizen understood that it wasn't a suggestion but a statement he merely nodded and asked, "I would like to ask you of one thing, do you this man who has white hair, wearing a red coat, carrying a sword as tall as him?" Vergil seemed to become a statue to the question seemed have a slight smirk. He turned round to go back into the gate but he stop as the other demons went back, "I do know of such a man, however leave him to me. I shall deal with him myself. For now, take this minion with you. He will open the gates for us to come through."

A flock of bats came through and merged together into a beautiful woman. She was like a Goth but she had an appeal about her, "Is thy bidding, my master?" Her eyes were ruby red with long black and pale skin, wearing a revealing outfit. Vergil merely responded, "Assist these gentlemen in opening the gates for us, Alexia Succubus." She wrapped her arms round him and played with him, "Promise you'll play with me if I do this for you, master." She slowly licked his jaw line and Vergil remained emotionless, "Playful as ever I see. You know what the answer is, Alexia." He walked on through the gate as it disappeared as Alexia turned round and bowed to Aizen. "This ought be fun eh boys?" She giggled but Grimmjaw, who exercised his self control during Vergil's appearance, "We don't need no bitch's help!!"

Suddenly she appeared behind him with fingers changed into blades, "Mmmmm little boys shouldn't be so rude." She held the blades against Grimmjaw's neck, "or they'll get punished." She whispered into his ear. Before he could turn to look at her she was gone and appeared next to Aizen. Aizen raised his hand to calm all the arrancars, "We should honour our guest." She run her fingers along Aizen's arm and whispered, "Love to be here for the honour but I'll be going out to see what's round the town." She giggled and disappeared in a flurry of bats as they flew out and disappear. "I swear I'll kill that bitch!!" Aizen sighed and turned his attention to Grimmjaw's insolence, "She's working with us for now, Grimmjaw Jaggerhead. And as such you'll co-operate with her." Suddenly Grimmjaw felt heavy and couldn't turn his eyes away from Aizen's as he mumbled a yes.

"Good, then once she comes back, I believe that we'll see how strong Kurosaki is by you leading the next assignment." He nodded and sulked off out of the chamber room as Ulquiorra in a rare moment questioned his decision over letting Grimmjaw lead the next assignment, "Don't worry Ulquiorra, he will show us how strong they really are. I do not doubt that Soul Society has already sent more to support Kurosaki since your arrival. I'm just interested in seeing how strong they really are." Ulquiorra bowed and apologize as he led Yami to have his arm reattached.

Dante sat on the roof with Hitsugaya, since Masumoto forced him to come along and stay with her. "So everyone's being watch now huh? To protect those closest to you." He laid back and watched the night sky, it was getting late but he felt something familiar in the air. Like something from home was close but he just shook it off, "Oi, Hitsugaya what do you plan to do after this?" Hitsugaya was puzzled by his question and he rephrased it, "what do you plan to do with that girl Hinamori after this?" The young captain turned bright red and stuttered, having no answer as to the question itself. "It doesn't matter if you don't know, I guess it would be nice to live with someone that you love for a long time." He smiled as he closed his eyes, while Hitsugaya thought about what he said for the longest time.

Meanwhile Alexia appeared somewhere else with the knowledge, "well well, this is interesting. There're more people with auras round the place than what was reported. Master's brother is quite handsome but he can never compare to him." She giggled as she faded into bats and disappeared into the night.

**As ever Reviews are welcome, both constructive and unconstructive. **


	4. Imminent waves of change, Family Reunion

**Note: Phew finally got this one up. Right a few things to let you guys know. I'm kinda of drown in work right now so don't expect weekly updates. Two, a few spoilers here and there. Especially the Arrancar Arc, I've left out the battles if itself but those who win the battles are alive in the story. Hence spoilers, read the manga if you have to. Once again, reviews are welcomed  
**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry.  
**

**Imminent waves of change, Family Reunion?**

The night air was still while the sky bore a full moon. Dante opened his eyes and sighed, "Guess time for work soon." He got up and stretched as he picked up rebellion; breathing the night air, he looked south west of his position and told Hitsugaya to get up and ready. He took off without another word while Hitsugaya changed into his shinigami formed and soon joined by Masumoto. "Taichou …" Hitsugaya responded, "ah …" He drew his zanpakuto as both of them looked at the two arrancars before them. One had a long face and black hair, which is braided and usually hanging over his shoulder. What remains of his mask is on the top of his head, but a portion drops down covering part of his face. The other was in contrast short and quite fat. Suddenly both arrancars disappeared and reappeared attacking both shinigamis. _'They're fast…"_ Masumoto struggled to avoid the oncoming attacks while Hitsugaya had taken his battle to sky. The captain and the arrancar locked swords together, "Arrancar Once, Shawlong Qufang." Hitsugaya pushed Shawlong back and responded, "Hitsugaya-taichou of the Tenth Division." Shawlong smirked and charged at Hitsugaya again.

Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika met a very large man, with long red hair; however, half of his hair is black. What remain of his hollow mask are merely the eyeholes, "heh, your day just got unlucky." He moved to attack the pair but Yumichika dodge it while Ikkaku drew his sword and blocked the fist. It wasn't enough to stop the driving force behind it as the new arrancar drove Ikkaku through a wall. Keigo who had been passing at the time was shocked and recognized Ikkaku but turned back to see who was shouting. The arrancar took advantage and punched him in the face. Ikkaku got faced and stared at Keigo menacingly, "I got a deal for you, I'll protect you and get rid of this guy and you'll let us stay at your place. How about that?" Blood started trickling down Ikkaku's face as Keigo was puzzled, "huh?" Ikkaku grabbed his shirt and shouted, "It's a yes or no question!!! Not a huh!!!" Keigo panicked and complied with Ikkaku's request and he let go as he faced his opponent with zanpakuto and scabbard in hand. "I didn't catch your name, big man." His opponent smirked, "There's no need for you to know my name since you'll die soon." Ikkaku sighed and got into his battle stance, "Looks like we have different ways of doing things. We let our opponents know the name of their killers as a final courtesy. If you're a person who's prepared to die in battle, then you should want to die knowing the name of the person who's defeated you." Ikkaku's sword shone brightly in the moonlight, "Eleventh Division, Third Officer, Ikkaku Madarame." He charged towards the arrancar as the night air soon began to be filled with clashes.

Dante had slowed down till he was standing on a rooftop looking out on the river, "How about you come out now and let's talk?" Suddenly bats flurry all round and formed into a single being, she giggled, "my my, at least you're able to sense my presence. Looks like there's gonna be some fun, sugar." Dante smirked, "is that so?" Alexia walked round Dante and she traced his shoulders, "like master…." She whispered and Dante turned round and with his guns but Alexia had appeared on a water tank. "I think its time for a warm-up, don't you think Dante?" She faded into a flock of bats as the shadows started forming into a black saber tooth tiger. "So you guys are here as well huh? I guess this party gonna get bigger and bigger." He started letting rip a hail of bullets into a Shadow as it started to shimmer and shot out two spikes towards Dante who dodged it but he didn't see the second Shadow pounced on him. "Up close and personal eh? Try this for size!" He trigger into his devil form causing the Shadow on top of him to be blown away but recovered. Dante stood up with red electricity snaking along his body while both Shadows now growled and started to shoot dozens of spikes at Dante. He caught the spikes with his hands and broke them. The Shadows ran towards him as Dante did it and slid on his knees under them. As he shot both of the dark creatures' under belly as they felt the shots go through them. They fell and rolled, there was a low growling as they started to lose their shape and turned red. They rose up and formed a large mouth as it started to lunge for Dante but he caught the jaws just as it was closing on him. He ripped them apart and the dark matter started to dissolve. He returned to his human form and searched for aura, he opened his eyes and ran southwards.

Rukia and Ichigo had just finished off a cocky arrancar but they now felt a heavier spirit presence as a new voice announced, "che, so D-Roy got taken out like a pansy. Let's see which one of you is strong." Before Rukia or Ichigo could turn round to see, Grimmjaw had pierced her midsection, "Nope, this one's weak," He pulled his hand out covered in blood and shook it off as Ichigo shouted and charged at Grimmjaw who had dodged the swing with still one hand in his pocket. Ichigo couldn't believe what just happened and decide he needed to finish this fight and get Rukia to Inoue. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu." He charged forward once more to attack Grimmjaw who dodged and grabbed the black blade with his hand. Ichigo was shocked and got thrown four blocks before he jumped up but he saw Grimmjaw at the last second coming in to punch him. Ichigo had shunpo behind to slash him but he blocked the strike and started beating Ichigo. Finally he sent him flying towards the ground. "Don't freaking depress me like this shinigami! You call that a bankai? All it does is increase your speed, am I right?" Amidst the dust, a swirl of black starts forming and Ichigo sends a Getsuga Tenshou towards Grimmjaw who raises his arm to block the attack as a huge blast engulfs Grimmjaw. The dust clears and a blackened line across Grimmjaw's body is visible. He smirked, "What the hell was that? It wasn't included in Ulquiorra's report, shinigami." Ichigo grinned, "Was that enough to take care of your depression, Arrancar?" He covered his left eye as he felt the hollow presence within creeping, 'Shit, not now. Just a little longer.' Grimmjaw laughed as he drew his zanpakuto, "Finally you've become someone worth killing!" Suddenly the ground started shaking.

The other shinigamis who had only finished their respective battles, Masumoto had to restraint Hitsugaya since he was still bleeding badly from his battle with Shawlong while Inoue also tried her best to heal him. Ikkaku smirked, "Guess there's more fun to be had eh Yumichika?" He was bandaging Ikkaku's wounds and he could barely feel his spirit pulse. "Ah but that's going to have wait Ikkaku-san. You need to rest for a bit." Meanwhile Renji could barely stand but was caught by Tessai, "Can't have you injuring yourself further, freeloader." Renji frowned as Tessai helped him back to the shop to be patched while Urahara held himself against the doorframe wondering what was going on. Dante stopped and triggered into his devil form, spreading his devil wings. He sped towards the source of the increasing spirit power, leading him out of town and then Dante saw the same woman before she disappeared, "You wanna tell me what's name and what you're doing here?" Alexia smiled, "name's Alexia, sugar and the fun just beginning." Suddenly the ground broke apart a tower rising out of the ground, Dante was shocked to see it was the same tower twenty years ago. "You shall meet my master in soon, he's eager to meet you Dante." The sound of her laughter rang in his ears but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "We should go head back first." Dante turned, nearly hit Masumoto, "C'mon Dante, Hitsugaya knows to talk to everyone. The captain-commander will want to know what's happening as well." He sighed and holstered his guns as he followed Masumoto back to the Inoue's place.

He looked round and saw everyone was still alive, "Can see some of you guys look like crap." He smirked so that Ikkaku who responded, "I had a good fight, we still have to have our sparring match Dante." Hitsugaya sighed while Inoue heal him but what caught Dante's eye was that the blonde guy with hat and clogs from his first day in Karakura Town. Urahara seemed to notice Dante's eyes were on him, "Ohio Red Coat-san. Forgive me because I don't know your name. Or rather you didn't give it." Dante smirked and introduced himself. He noticed that Ichigo wasn't round and asked where he was. Everyone had thought Ichigo was contacted but Dante ran out the door to search for him. He could feel Ichigo's spirit signature and honed in on him. He arrived to see both Grimmjaw and Ichigo staring at the tower, "I don't blame you if you're a little scared. That tower there was built on fear." The next moment an arrancar door opened as Tousen appeared in white uniform but without sleeves. His dreadlocks were loose, rather than his previous tied up style. He put his hand on Grimmjaw's shoulder, "We're leaving Grimmjaw. Aizen-sama requires all Espada's presence." Grimmjaw cursed and complained but he followed Tousen anyway. Ichigo still unable to tear his eyes away from the tower is brought to earth by Dante, "Yo kid snap out of it. We've gotta go now. Hitsugaya's group is waiting for you." Ichigo just couldn't shake off this shiver and asked Dante what he knew about the tower. But he merely remained silent and arrived back at Inoue's place.

Everyone saw the pair and in particular, Inoue was relieved to see Ichigo alive. He was still holding his Zangetsu tightly as if scared of something. Inoue did something unexpected as she had finished healing Hitsugaya; she embraced Ichigo, which seem to settle him down. Hitsugaya coughed and asked Masumoto to bring in a large screen and it flickered to life with Yamamoto appearing. "Hitsugaya-taichou, you may begin the update." Hitsugaya nodded but no one really saw that. "So far, there were no deaths during the battles but several casualties. The enemy's power when 'upgraded' had exceeded our best expectations. But they were dispatched quickly after the limit was lifted. The information I had from the enemy would suggest that there's ten arrancars who are the strongest among them, numbered according their strength. The second order is the Numeros, there are an unknown number of them and I suspect that Aizen can replace them easily. The last thing is the appearance of a tower, no information as yet but I assume that you know something about that tower, don't you Dante?" He sighed, "Yeah I do know something that that tower. Twenty years ago, my brother and a guy called Arkham raised the tower that was called Temen-ni-gru. It's a gate to the demon world. I had managed to seal that tower back then, but what bugs me is why is the tower here and how was it raised again?" Hitsugaya looked puzzled but Dante remained silent pondering over what Alexia had said.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and said, "It seems that Aizen is ready to wage war on us. Perhaps someone from the demon world has approached Aizen and offered them help." Hitsugaya thought about this hypothesis and agreed, "it's possible that has happened, but Hueco Mundo is suppose to be near impossible for anyone to get in. Even we shinigamis have trouble finding a path to it." Urahara had kept silent during the meeting but now Hitsugaya and Yamamoto were looking at him. Yamamoto wasn't particularly happy about Urahara's presence but he was more useful than Mayuri was in all honesty. "Kisuke-san, what are your thoughts about this?" He was serious as he pulled his hat down slightly, "It's highly probable that the two sides have met but there's a chance both have different objectives. The demon world should have no knowledge about the Soul Society's king. But Dante-san, I must ask you this, is there a possibility that your brother is still alive?" All eyes were on Dante who was staring out the window at the tower as if trying to see something in particular, "Yeah there's a possibility alright, as far as I know only four people have some sort of knowledge on the tower. One died, my brother who's in hell, another human demon hunter called Lady and myself. Vergil's a tough guy to beat, I would be surprise if he were beaten. If I had to guess, he's probably the emperor of Hell right now."

The silence was deafening within the room, only Urahara stood up, "there's no point in us just sitting about and just thinking. I'll head back to my shop and rest; it's been a stressful day. Renji-san, you're welcome to come back to the shop if you want." He agreed and went out of the room with Urahara while everyone else was still thinking about the coming war. Rukia got gingerly but still managed to hit Ichigo and told him to help her back his place. Yumichika helped Ikkaku up and went back Keigo's place. Hitsugaya and Yamamoto start talking about the possibilities, which made Masumoto irritated as she decided to take Dante up to the roof. He was surprised by the gesture but he accepted it. They were just looking at the night sky, "not many stars out tonight." Dante said. Masumoto agreed, "It's cause of the lights in this town. Back in Soul Society, you could see stars every night. I would never get tired of them. Back when me and Gin…" She stopped suddenly and said sorry but Dante smirked, "So there was a guy in your life. Beautiful woman like you, you've got the pick of the litter. Choosing whomever you want," Masumoto was about to stop Dante but he carried on, "I guess he's one of a kind eh?" She smiled and Dante noted it wasn't lust or her usual playfulness, but it was pure happiness.

But she couldn't hold the tears anymore; she let the tears fall as she looked away in shame. Dante embraced her, "hey c'mon now, doesn't suit you, crying. We're friends right?" She held him close and tight, "But we're more than that aren't we?" She looked at Dante with her tear-streaked face as he wiped the tears away. "Masumoto, I think we are but there's a reason why I've been alone for so long. Everywhere I go, people die and I don't. I don't know if I can take it when someone close to me dies." She didn't care anymore and kiss him on the lips. For the longest time, Dante felt so at ease with Masumoto's arms round him and her warmth. She finally broke away, "If we don't take that chance then, how would we know?" Dante smirked and nodded. He was never the type to love someone, flirt maybe but this was the first time he took a woman seriously. "You're beautiful, Masumoto." Hitsugaya smiled but stayed out of sight. He thought that perhaps his fukutaichou deserve it. After all she had to deal with the betrayal of Gin, which caused her to go into a sort of downward spiral with her drinking and getting into trouble more often.

The next morning, Masumoto felt like it was a dream, last night. But she saw that Dante sleeping next to her and she smiled, 'I guess that I've moved on. I didn't know he could be a romantic.' She kissed him and he woke up as he yawned. He saw Masumoto watching him and smiled, "morning beautiful." They both got up and got ready for the day ahead. Dante stretched and heard a few bones cracking; Hitsugaya came up to breathe in the morning air. "You look like you've healed well, Hitsugaya." He nodded, "Yeah but I've got Orihime to thank for. Her healing abilities have come in handy." Dante had thought for a second to ask for a sparring match against the young captain but he thought better of it. Hitsugaya began, "we might need more shinigamis in with the way this mission is going. There's going to be a possibility that demons could start pouring out right?" Dante sighed as he looked at the tower, "Some have already started coming out but there's a possibility alright. But we'll have to see what has happened with last night." Hitsugaya nodded, "I'll go ahead and see if anything has changed." He shunpo out of sight as Masumoto slip her arms round Dante's waist from behind. He could smell the freshness off her. He smiled, as he turned round.

Ichigo had been lying in his bed, sulking about how he had not managed to fight with Grimmjaw evenly. He needed to get much stronger than he was now. Or everyone, especially Inoue and his family could be in danger. He couldn't stand it if anyone of them got killed. He was resolved to get stronger and left the house without anyone noticing his absence. He came to a warehouse and heard Shinji's voice as he walked in, "So you've finally found us. Must have been searching for us all day, haven't ya?" Ichigo looked up and saw Shinji and seven other people with swords as well, "With that look in your eyes, you look like you're determined to become one of us now aren't you, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Meanwhile in the Hueco Mundo, Alexia giggled as she watched proceedings below her. Look very much like a trial, "Grimmjaw," Aizen spoke. "You were given the command of five Numeros and yet you've managed to lose them all. However you've seemed to have something interesting to tell us." Grimmjaw in his usual stance, "yeah, you might have guessed he managed to make a mark on me. He's got some power all right, there's something about that attack that wasn't rightfully his. It felt like a power from a hollow." Aizen nodded, "very well then. That will be all for now Grimmjaw. Ulquiorra, come forward if you please." He stepped past Grimmjaw and waited for Aizen's instructions. "I want you to bring that girl. I've developed in interest in her abilities. Particularly her rejection of events ability." Ulquiorra bowed, "As you wish Aizen-sama." He turned and left while Alexia floated down beside Aizen, "My master wishes to speak to you." Aizen nodded, "As I do with him, Alexia-kun." The demonic gates appeared as Vergil walked through. Alexia went to her master's side as he took her hand kissed it, "Well done Alexia, we have a gate ready to be opened at anytime. As for you Aizen, as promised a legion of demons for you to command and use for you wish." He turned round but before he left, "Make sure you leave the man in the red coat to me." Aizen nodded, "He's yours to deal with as you see fit, Vergil-san." As he and Alexia left Ulquiorra was called forward once more, "Aizen-sama?"

He smiled, "Zaera-Polo Grantz, step forward" An average-size arrancar with shoulder-length pink hair and reddish-orange eyes with rectangle glasses, wearing arrancar outfit is slightly different from others in that he wears shorter hakama that expose a type of sock covering his shins. His shirt is somewhat different from other arrancar, as well, as most arrancar have some form of jacket instead. The sleeves are unnecessarily long, covering the majority of his hand, and have extra seams on the chest area. He bowed, "Yes, Aizen-sama. What are your instructions?" Aizen leaned forward, "modify the demons' weapons to collect the souls of those they kill. I'll be sending them out on absolute destruction mission. Our goal will be much closer." Zaera-Polo bowed and immediately followed by dozens of Sins and various other demons while Ulquiorra remained silent awaiting Aizen to speak to him, "Ulquiorra, you will carry the assignment given to you during the demon's killing spree. Amidst the chaos and destruction, take her under the cover of shadow. Ulquiorra bowed and left while Aizen had called forward Tousen who had in his wake a young arrancar, "Yes, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen smiled as he saw the newest arrancar following his left hand man, "Tousen, have Luppi, Grimmjaw, Yami and Wonderwice accompany the demons on their attack. Two weeks from now, we'll be closer than ever before." Tousen nodded and left to inform the other arrancars of their new assignment.


	5. Howling of the Demon, Departure of One

**Note: Sorry for the later than usual update but it's gonna be worth it!!!! Trust me on this and by the way, MAJOR SPOILER in the story here. So for those watching the anime or are not up to date with the manga, I advise you to read at your own risks. Also I have created an some original stuff and I will revise it when the manga decides to release the real power. Finally, please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or Bleach.**

**The Howling of the Demon, Departure of the Princess.**

A month had passed since the arrival of the Temen-ni-gru and there was calm. Not many had noticed that Ichigo was missing and only Orihime had come to see where he was. She was relieved that he was still his old self, still trying to be stronger to protect everyone. Orihime had wished to be the same as well. Urahara had taken on Chad and told him to train with Renji but he had told Orihime bluntly that she would only be a target on the battlefield. She understood and smiled but her eyes betrayed what she really felt. Only Rukia had convinced her to cheer up and train to be better. Of course Hitsugaya was busy as always and had managed to convince his captain-commander to send him a captain, Zaraki Kenpachi and of course his fukutaichou Kusajishi Yachiru along with ten other seated officers to help defend the area if demons were to come pouring out. Hinamori had requested to come to the real as reinforcements for Hitsugaya's team but was denied since Yamamoto believed that her squad still needed a good leader. So far Yamamoto was happy the way she could lead her squad.

Ikkaku had fully recovered from his injuries and started to train once more as well as Yumichika did as well. The arrival of their captain was something both didn't expect, especially for Ikkaku since he had not mentioned to his captain that he could perform bankai. He was careful round his captain though his fukutaichou was more suspicious of his behavior and would take every moment to ask why he was acting so strangely. Meanwhile Zaraki had heard that the devil hunter was round and asked Hitsugaya where he was. The response he got was, "no idea where he is. Wherever he is, he's with my fukutaichou. Now please leave me in peace, I'm trying to talk with my zanpakuto." Zaraki was quite annoyed but at the same time he had pondered over what happened with him over the couple of weeks or so.

_Things had been boring as hell for Zaraki; he couldn't find anyone strong enough to fight with him neither had the captains been willing to fight him. He was thoroughly pissed off and at the back of his mind, he had Ichigo's words about how a shinigami and a zanpakuto can work together and get stronger. He made sure that Yachiru was busy terrorizing the 11th squad as he picked a quiet spot and decided to try talking his zanpakuto. He was never the best talker in the world but he had nothing to lose, "um, hey I tried talking to you the other time. I wondered if you would be willing to talk now, I know the pain of not having a name for so long. Even if I have to fight you just to know your name, I will." A breeze blew through the area and a tinkle of a bell was heard about Zaraki. He looked up and saw a black dog the size of a bear. The appearance looked like it had been through a lot of dogfights, with a collar a bell similar to Zaraki's. Its eyes were in blood red, blood seemed to drip from its cuts constantly but the hound didn't seem notice. Its bell rang with every step it took towards Zaraki. Darkness covered the area and the sound he could hear was the breathing of the hound._

_The voice or rasping sound that came from it was almost impossible to understand but Zaraki knew what it was saying, "Zaraki Kenpachi…you wish to know my name after all these years…you, yourself very much knew the pain I suffer now." Zaraki couldn't tear his eyes from the bleeding hound as it continued, "You are right about one thing, Kenpachi. You will fight to know my name, just as you will fight to know everything else about me. Come Kenpachi, we will fight like the dogs of Rukongai." Zaraki grinned and stood and didn't notice that his sword had disappeared, "Alright then, hound let's rumble." The hound growled as both man and hound launched themselves at each other. The air rang with the sound of bells._

Zaraki looked out at the Temen-ni-gru and could just imagine the fighting to be had. He was going to enjoy the war to the full. Dante had walked in with Masumoto arm in arm and Zaraki turned round to see him. Dante stopped and smirked, "Couldn't wait to fight me or something?" Zaraki had his usual maniac grin in place, "That can wait for a lil while longer. There're bigger fish to fry." Yachiru popped up on his shoulder, "Ohio, shiro-chan! Big boobie-chan!" She had her usual cheeriness only match by Orihime's. "Ken-chan gonna have fun soon." She giggled as Zaraki walked off. Hitsugaya was still working hard over the protocols he had establish yesterday, making sure nothing was wrong. Masumoto went over to coax her captain into relaxing but he grew immune to such temptations. Dante looked out the window and saw Alexia standing on a roof watching him. She beckoned him to come over which he obliged, "She's quite something Dante. I would not mind having a piece of her." She licked her fangs but Dante drew his sword and pointed at her throat.

"Touch her, you won't live to see your master again." Alexia teased and giggled, "My, my, someone's quite easy to anger. Anyways," She pushed Rebellion away. "I've got a message for you and your friends. Tomorrow at noon, the harvesting of souls will begin and chaos will reign. Get ready to welcome it, Dante." She laughed as Alexia started to dissolve into bats. Dante gritted his teeth and informed Hitsugaya about the warning, "So it starts…so soon…what are they up to?" He pondered over this question while Masumoto looked at Dante with concern, "You'll go out there tomorrow, won't you?" Dante shrugged his shoulders and pushed his hair back, "You know that as well as I do. You'll do the same as well. It's our duty to protect these people; my father's sacrifice won't be in vain. Your duty is to preserve the balance of the world." Masumoto slipped her hands round Dante and lay her head on his chest, "Just promise me you'll come back, okay?" Dante kissed her forehead, "I promise Masumoto."

Night came and went as the sun began to rise. All shinigamis had been informed of the impending invasion except for Ichigo since no one had bothered to tell Hitsugaya where he had gone off. Dante told him to relax and said that Ichigo will come when it starts. Hitsugaya had all fukutaichous and seated officers gathered and started briefing them on what the course of action was. Hustle and bustle of afternoon was there but now it was time. The shinigamis and Dante stood waiting for it to start, only three people were missing from the line-up: Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo. Soon, all the seven Sins started appearing the far side with the Hell Vanguard leading the pack. Then four Arrancars appeared in front of the pack, "HQ lift the limit and give us a 500 mile radius clearance." Requested Hitsugaya. Dante could recognize a couple of the Arrancars but the other two were new. One was feminine with his zanpakuto worn at the armpit while the other was a child-like with blond hair, lavender eyes, and freckles with buckteeth. He seemed rather disinterested in the fight in front of him but never the less follow his brethren.

Grimmjaw grinned as he saw that there were more enemies but Ichigo wasn't in the group. "Che, where's the orange haired shinigami? I didn't get to finish my fight with him." The demons stopped behind Grimmjaw as if waiting for his signal to start attacking. He smiled, "heh, Aizen wasn't kidding about the demons being under our command. Alright then kiddies, let's go and have some fun." He raised his hand pointed straight at the shinigamis and the town behind them. Dozens of Sins rushed forward while the Hell Vanguard disappeared with its characteristic gong sound. Zaraki had rushed forward with his own squad members but he stopped swung his sword round. He stopped the scythe of the Vanguard from hitting him, "che, so you wanna fight huh? Better not hold back then!" He pushed the Vanguard back and started slash through his body but sand just seem to spill from his cloak. More Sins started to get involved with Zaraki's fight, "Don't get in my way weaklings!" He cut through several Sins at once, he turned round as he heard the gong once more and cut the Vanguard's scythe in half. Zaraki grabbed its throat, "You're not worth unsealing my sword." He beheaded the Vanguard causing it's body to dissolve into sand. Yami shunpo behind Zaraki and drove his fist into him causing the ground around them to throw up dust. The dust clouds settle and Yami could see Zaraki had blocked his fist with his zanpakuto. "You better be worth my time, arrancar." They started to duel with each other.

Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Dante ran head on to meet the hordes of demons while Grimmjaw had disappeared off to somewhere. The remaining two arrancars stood ten paces from the rest of the shinigamis waiting, "Yo shinigamis, I'm Luppi and this lil fella's name is Wonderwice. Don't mind him if he doesn't seem like he wants to fight cause I'm gonna be taking rest of you guys on." Hitsugaya shunpoed and attempted to cut him but Luppi parried the sword and smirked, "C'mon then, lets go shinigamis!" While Hitsugaya fought with Luppi, Masumoto seemed unsure whether it was okay to attack Wonderwice or not. The young arrancar was disinterested in the ongoing battle and decided to chase a butterfly. Masumoto turned round in time to parry Luppi's sword, he smirked, "I said, I want all of you to start fighting me." She pushed the arrancar back and started to fight him along side her captain but he seemed to dodge and parry the shinigami's attacks. Soon Renji joined in to help out but there seem to be no difference at all. Despite the team's best efforts, a few Sins had gotten past amidst the chaos and wreck chaos among the innocent.

Meanwhile Ichigo who had managed to subdue his hollow and integrate his powers with the hollow suddenly stopped. He felt the same spirit presence and knew the arrancars were around. He took off ignoring Shinji's protest and met Grimmjaw. He grinned, "I was wondering where you were, Shinigami. Let's finish the fight we started." Ichigo released his bankai and thought, "Got to finish this quickly." He held his hand in front of his face and slowly a hollow mask formed. Grimmjaw was stunned by the new development, "What the hell…" Ichigo apologized and got close to Grimmjaw as he fired a Getsuga Tenshou. The area round them exploding and got engulf with the black spirit energy. Grimmjaw smirked as he drew his zanpakuto "That was a nice trick there, let's picked up where we left off." Both men started to clash but it was soon clear that Ichigo easily bested Grimmjaw in strength and speed. Soon the arrancar was covered in blood and panting, "What did you do in one month?!?" Ichigo shunpoed behind, "I told you, I ain't got time to explain." He fired another Getsuga Tenshou at Grimmjaw, which sent him flying out of the dusty clouds. But Grimmjaw fired a cero at Ichigo didn't block till the last second. Before Ichigo could see where the arrancar went, Grimmjaw brought his sword down on Ichigo who managed to block.

Ichigo's hollow mask started to crumble away, "looks like you ain't got any power left, shinigami!" Grimmjaw tossed and smashed his right foot into the shinigami's midsection causing him to smash into the ground. "Get up shinigami!" Ichigo struggled to get up and saw Grimmjaw charging towards him but Rukia had appeared just in time. "Che you again?" He frowned as Ichigo got up and charged at the arrancar but Grimmjaw sent Rukia flying into Ichigo. "This time, both you gonna die." He charged up his cero and let it rip; the explosion caused huge dust clouds to spew forth. When it cleared, a figure with a zanpakuto stood in front of the pair. Ichigo realize it was Shinji who saved them. He sighed, "I don't like butting into shinigami fights but I guess it can't be helped." Shinji began outpacing Grimmjaw and beating for every sword strike as he created his hollow mask. Meanwhile Inoue had been accompanied by two shinigamis as she ran through the dangai. She heard a melancholy voice, "Only two guards? It seems that Soul Society has convinced me of their incompetence." Ulquiorra appeared out of his Garganta and flicked a hand causing one of her guards to have an arm disintegrated. Inoue recognized who it was after she started healing the shinigami. She begged the other shinigami to run but it was too late as he lost his arm and part of his chest. Inoue instantly extend her healing shield to him.

"Impressive, your abilities are able to heal injuries even to that extend. This is not a request you will come with me. You will reply yes, reply in any other way and," three Garganta windows opened which saw Ichigo, Masumoto and Hitsugaya in battle. "I will kill your friends. This is not a negotiation. I will say it once more, you will come with me woman. That is a command." Inoue felt so helpless and restraint, she knew that Ulquiorra wasn't bluffing. He could easily any of her friends without breaking a sweat. He gave a bracelet, "Wear that and it will form a reimaku. It will make you only visible to us arrancars. I will give a 12-hour grace, during that time you are allowed to say goodbye to one person only. The designated time is at midnight, meet me at the appointed place. If he or she begins to recognize what is going then, that will be deemed a violation of the terms. Remember you may only bid farewell to one person." He left through the Garganta as Inoue continued to heal the shinigami. As soon as she was finished she left to do the things she needed to do.

Back at the battlefield, the spirit pressure was immense that even Yami struggled with the amount pouring out of Zaraki. Zaraki, who had removed his eye patch, grinned, "I guess I'm gonna have to make you upgrade your power." He moved with such speed that Yami struggled to keep up with the oncoming attacks and as he dodged a slash to his left, Zaraki's foot connected face; sending spinning away. "Come on arrancar scum! Show me what you're really made of!" Yami got up and was breathing heavily, "Damn shinigami, I'll kill you. Shatter their bones, Hammer beast!" Yami's size grew and his hollow mask started to form round his whole body and he had a hammer on one hand the other had formed a beast's head. Zaraki laughed, "Good shit! Now show me what you got!" He charged at Yami, 'Just a lil longer, I'll release you soon.' Thought Zaraki as he dodged a hammer swing and cut Yami's midsection but the zanpakuto merely made sparks fly as Yami grabbed Zaraki's body and threw him away. "How do you like my release shinigami?" He grinning like mad, "Your blade can't even put a scratch on me!" Zaraki got up and Yami could see his eyes were glowing with the spirit power, "Guess it's time for my zanpakuto to show its shikai form then." All the shinigami looked at Zaraki and thought they heard wrong but it was true Zaraki held his zanpakuto in front of him.

_Both the black bear hound and Zaraki had been fighting what seemed like hours. Neither wanted to give in to the other but it seemed like Zaraki had a lil bit more strength and he charged at the hound. He landed a solid punched on the hound's head as it collapsed onto the ground with its eyes firmly on Zaraki. "Truly a dog of Rukongai, Kenpachi. Very well then, you have proven yourself worthy know to my name." The hound formed into his zanpakuto as it spoke in Zaraki's mind, "Bear this in mind, your power is such that I will be permanently released. When you are ready shout the command…"_

The area round Zaraki was being crushed by a massive force as he shouted, "Roar forth, Kuro Kumaryouken (Black Bear Hound)!" A huge column of yellow spirit force shot up as a howling could be heard, Yami couldn't believe the insane spirit pressure coming from this guy. Then the column disappeared in a flash; Zaraki's blade had changed subtly. The blade itself was no longer jagged but smooth, yet it seem ready to explode on impact. There was a low growling emitting from it. The hilt and guard had not change in shape but in color, black. "This is it, arrancar!" He moved insane speed that Yami could only see his trailing shadow and tried to hit him, only succeeding in hitting air. Yami heard Zaraki's bells as the blade cut straight through Yami's body. Zaraki's blade had stayed clean despite the bleeding from Yami's body. "No way…" Yami coughed up blood as his body exploded in a rain of blood. Zaraki laughed, "good shit! Who's next!" He turned round and cut through a vine which exploded as if being filled beyond it's limit. Luppi look in awe at the mad man, he was something else altogether. Even Ikkaku and Yumichika couldn't believe the power pouring out of their captain, only Yachiru cheered while she was still dispatching the demons. Luppi had released his zanpakuto earlier, failed to notice that Hitsugaya, in his bankai form, cut all of his vines releasing Masumoto, Urahara and Renji. "What the…" Luppi stared at Hitsugaya as if he were a ghost. "Unfortunately for you it seems like you don't know what the meaning of following-through. That is your mistake, Arrancar." He shunpo towards him and pierced the center of the arrancar. This caused Luppi to be frozen to be the core. Hitsugaya without hesitation shatter the ice block. Now rest of the shinigamis cleaned up the few demons left.

Grimmjaw was the only arrancar left, he was panting and bleeding heavily. "I don't know what the hell you are but I'll put an end to this right now!" He was about to release his zanpakuto when Ulquiorra appeared and put his hand on Grimmjaw's arm. "Our mission's complete Grimmjaw. There is no further need to go beyond our objectives." Soon a beam of light surrounded the pair and they were lifted up. Shinji looked up and saw the negation technique used by the Menos Grande. He sighed as he turned round and saw Ichigo collapse. Rukia tried to wake him up but Shinji said, "Follow me and bring Ichigo. I can get someone to heal him better than most shinigami's abilities." He walked off without looking back and Rukia couldn't use his help, she could feel the traces of the arrancar energy mixing with Ichigo's. A large man greeted Shinji and his 'guests', he asked Rukia to laid Ichigo down. He started create a glowing shield round Ichigo as he introduced himself to Rukia as Hachigen Ushoda. When he finished healing Ichigo, "Unfortunately, this is as far as I can go. Ichigo's been hurt quite badly and I suggest that he rests and recoup from the strains of the battle." Rukia bowed and thanked him as she carried Ichigo back to the clinic. Rukia couldn't get in contact with Orihime and wondered, "Just what are you trying to achieve, Ichigo? Who were those people?" She brought her knees up to her chin. She fell asleep and a few minutes passed, then Orihime had walked through a wall and saw Ichigo lying in bed, she could only smile as she watched him. "So many people I wanted to say goodbye to…but I wanted to say goodbye to you, Kurosaki-kun." Tears started to swell up in her eyes.


	6. Raised Swords of Death and the Devil

**Note: I'm taking a weeks' holiday with my family, so I'm not gonna be able to write anything for my fanfic. Anyways, lil disappointed not as many reviews for the last chapter. WHY?!?! Unless it's coz of the spoilers...back to the business, again there will be slight spoilers here and there. R & R  
**

**Note: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry. **

**Raised Swords of Death and the Devil**

Orihime touch his hand as she continued, "So many things I wanted to do, I wanted to open my own cake shop, be an astronaut, be a teacher, go to Mr. Doughnuts and say "I'll have them all!" and go to thirty-one and say "I'll have them all". Gee, I wish I could live my life five times, then I'll be born in five different cities and stuff myself with lots of different things. Have five different jobs and with all those five times, I'd fall in love with the same person." She looked at Ichigo sleeping so peacefully, "You look so cute when you're sleeping," she giggled and leaned in to kiss him on the kiss. "I love you, Kurosaki-kun. Goodbye." Tears fell onto his face as she walked into the night. By the riverside Ulquiorra was waiting for Orihime. Nothing about him changed, nothing could touch him emotionally. "Good, you're on time. Come with me, Aizen-sama awaits your arrival." She nodded and followed Ulquiorra; she couldn't care for the environment changing round her. It felt like time grew short and before she knew it. Orihime had arrived at the throne room where Aizen sat there waiting. "Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Orihime-kun."

Meanwhile morning had arrived and remarkably there was no damage to the town. Only a few casualties were counted but mostly a success in the defending. Ichigo fell off his bed screaming, 'what the hell…that was a nightmare…' He looked at his wrist and saw his wound was healed. 'I really got to thank Orihime for healing me.' Hitsugaya opened his windows, "Get up and get dressed, there's an emergency meeting over at Orihime-san's house." He left with a serious look on his face but as Ichigo got up, 'that kid's always got a serious look on his face. He never smiles.' He changed into his shinigami form and in to see a large group waiting round a huge screen. Almost everyone here but Ichigo couldn't see Inoue anywhere. Ukitake and Yamamoto appeared on the screen and preceded, "There's been a development Orihime-san has betrayed us and joined the enemies." Ichigo couldn't believe his ears and was outraged, "How dare you accuse Inoue of such a thing!!" He charged forward to smash the screen up but Hitsugaya stopped him, "Bakudou 61 Rikujoukourou." Ichigo was stuck and held down by six beams of light. "Listen, Kurosaki! We haven't heard everything yet." Ukitake apologize, "I'm sorry, I realize it is hard to accept but it appears so. The enemy attacked the two shinigamis escorts with her but they had no injuries on them. Furthermore, we tracked her movement for four hours before she disappeared. Initial findings seem to point to one conclusion, she willingly left with the enemy." Ichigo didn't want to believe it, "No! She healed my injuries! She couldn't have left with the enemy!" Rukia stepped, "Ichigo, she wasn't the one who healed you, it was Hachigen Ushoda." She was saddened by the fact that everything seemed to point to the initial findings. Dante leaned against the wall and listened to report while Masumoto balled her hands into a fist, "I know Orihime and she would never do such a thing."

Yamamoto spoke, "She has betrayed us, she had four hours to inform us of her situation. Orihime-san failed to do so and hence that is our decision." Ichigo was on his knees shaking with anger and suddenly an upshot in his spirit power broke the binding spell, "SHUT UP, OLD MAN! You don't know the first thing about Inoue! I knew her, she wouldn't go over to the enemies!" Everyone took a step back from Ichigo's outburst except Zaraki. Ichigo looked at Yamamoto with determined eyes, "I'm going to bring her back." Yamamoto slammed in his cane down, "No you will do no such thing. You are too great an asset for Soul Society to lose in the war." Ichigo spat back, "Like I care about your rules!" He stormed out of the house and everyone was stunned but Rukia and Renji immediately requested to perform a rescue mission. Yamamoto denied the request, "One person's life for the safety and balance of the world is too great a risk. Unless you want to be forcibly taken back to Soul Society, I suggest you stay where you are and wait for our further instructions."

Dante slipped out quietly and caught up with Ichigo who was headed for Urahara's shop. "Ichigo wait up!" The shinigami turned round and pointed his zanpakuto at Dante, "Try to stop me and I won't hesitate to cut you down." Dante held up his hands and smirked, "Look, I'm not going to stop you. But the old man is right though. We don't know what are the enemies next moves are. It could involve moving Orihime somewhere and then what? Beat the crap out of everyone in the Hueco Mundo to get information on where she is? It'll be a wasted trip, Ichigo." Ichigo took deep breaths and calmed down and clipped Zangetsu on his back. Ichigo looked at Dante with genuine fear, "What am I suppose to do then?" In his short time knowing the shinigami, he never seen Ichigo look so helpless and unable to help one of his close friends. He placed his hands on both shoulders, "Relax, we'll fight when we know what's gonna happen got it? I don't doubt that somehow that tower will be involved with Aizen's plan. C'mon I think you need to go home and chill out. Go on, kid." Dante sent him on his way home awhile Urahara was watching Dante, "You know, it might have been better to sent him with a few others to rescue Orihime-chan." Dante jumped up to where Urahara was and pointed Ebony at his head, "You trying to get him killed or something. If I didn't know better, you might be working with the enemy." Urahara took his fan out and laughed, "now, now that's quite a serious accusation there Dante. Though I may have been exiled from Soul Society, I'm not one to bear grudges." Dante wasn't convinced and cocked his gun, "Everyone can lie from time to time and anyone can 'leave' certain details out of the picture. I warning you Urahara, send the kid on a suicide mission and you'll find a bullet lodged in your head." Dante holstered Ebony and walked back to Inoue's house.

Masumoto noticed Dante wasn't happy about something, on the roof she said, "Wanna hear a joke? A kettle saw this rag and said, "You're dirty" and do you know what the rag said?" Dante raised an eyebrow at Masumoto as she continued, "It said, "Yeah but that's like saying you're black."" Dante smiled, "kind of a crap joke ain't it?" She punched him on the arm playfully, "Hey! I worked hard on that joke!" He chuckled. "At least you're smiling again. So what got your face so black?" Dante sighed and told her about Urahara. Masumoto tapped her hand with her fist, "So that's it. Urahara's working with the enemy and must be working on a dangerous project called, Solar powered killing sheep!" Dante laughed and patted her head gently. Masumoto tackled Dante to the ground and they play fight round for a bit with Masumoto ending up on top of him. They lay together watching the blue sky, "Masumoto, are they really going to leave Orihime-chan where she is?" She sighed, "I don't know Dante, Hitsugaya and the others are arguing their case about Orihime. At the very least I think they're trying to convince Yamamoto that she was left willingly because she had no other choice in the situation." She interlocked her fingers with Dante's and kissed his neck.

Meanwhile Chad stood outside Ishida's house and thought how he never been to his place before. He ranged the bell and it wasn't Ishida who answered the door but an older man who looked like Ishida, "um, is Uryu Ishida-san in?" He quickly looked over Chad and thought for a second before letting him. "Yes, please wait here. I'll get him." 'He was quite cold, disposition-wise. Rather like Uryu' thought Chad. Ishida saw Chad and took him outside to talk, "What's up Sado?" Chad thought how Ishida was the only one whoever got his name right. "Things are bad, Inoue's been taken the enemy. According Urahara, they're arguing over whether she betrayed them or taken forcibly." Ishida clenched his teeth and balled his hands, "Sado, I have to you this now. I cannot do anything now because I'm trying to regain my powers and that man you saw is helping him. But he has stated that I cannot have anything to do with the shinigamis at all. I'm sorry Sado." He bowed and went back in, leaving Chad dumbfounded by this relevant and was left unable to do anything. 'Was all my training for nothing? Has everyone lost their senses and forgotten what Inoue has been through with us?' Urahara saw Chad staring at the door, "That must be a very interesting door for you to be looking at for over about a minute. I happen to pass by and thought I come over to see if I could help. Anyways I'm going back to my shop, you coming Sado-kun?" Chad followed Urahara with a heavy heart while Ishida was looking out the window and knew what Chad was feeling right now. "You plan on just watching your friend walk away or do you still want to regain your Quincy power and pride?" said the older man who watched Uryu walk past back into the training ground, "You damn well know the answer, Ryuken."

Aizen smiled as he looked round, saw all ten Espadas present with his left and right hand men, Gin and Tousen. Wonderwice recently given the position of number 10 and Aizen was curious as to why the boy refuse to fight willingly. 'Like an animal, only willing to fight when it wants or cornered and its' own life in danger.' He waited for the arrival of the demon envoy and yet he was still going back to how powerful Inoue could be. The ability to reject any event so she wished but since she was rather naïve, Aizen understood why it could have been easily mistaken for a healing ability. 'Innocent girl who wants to protect her friends, so naïve.' The gate rose out of the ground and Vergil accompany by Alexia and a few other new demons who walked. "I understand you manage to lose an entire legion of Demons to only a few. Am I to understand that your incompetence is directly reflected on how you commanded my Demons?" Suddenly Alexia formed an energy barrier in front of Vergil as it rippled and Ulquiorra showed no emotions, "My, my, someone doesn't want his master insulted." She smirked as she looked at Ulquiorra, "Any insult of Aizen-sama will not be tolerated in my presence." Aizen raised his hand and stopped Ulquiorra, "It's alright. Yes it is hard to conceive the idea that your thousand demons were defeated by only a few. But they were a skilled few who defeated my former Espada number ten and a Numero as well."

Vergil didn't show any emotions, "I believe all conditions of the agreement have been, haven't they?" Aizen leaned forward, "no, we still do have the required number of souls we need. However though, I have a suggestion. Allow me to use the top of your Temen-ni-gru as a point of reeling in the souls I need." Vergil narrowed his eyes at him, "And you expect us to protect during the soul harvesting?" Aizen chuckled and waved his hand, "Of course not, I will position all of my arrancars through out the tower and stop all opposition to me. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Vergil grew tired of this seeming deluded man, "Yet you fail to realise this simple truth, that man in the red coat is my brother. He was the one who sealed the Temen-ni-gru in the first place. If he is with this Soul Society, then he will come and seal the tower again. But you do insist on using the tower as a point for your soul harvest then I will not stop you. I will make my own preparations to stop him and his group." Vergil's envoy started to go back into the gate but Vergil stop with his back turned and said, "Be warned Aizen, the moment you're no longer useful or if you're in my way. I will not hesitate to kill you." Suddenly the air rang with a sword on sword clash, "Ulquiorra!" Tousen shouted and Vergil whose hand was on his samurai sword disappeared through the gate. Tousen frowned at Ulquiorra, "though they may have threatened and insulted Aizen-sama, you should and will not lose your temper at them. When and if the time comes for their extermination, you may carry it out without discrimination. Till then, you will not attack them." Ulquiorra bowed and apologize as he left to check on Inoue.

He walked down the white corridors and entered the room silently and saw her watching the moon silently, "The uniform surprisingly suits you." Orihime jumped, "How long were you there?" Ulquiorra responded, "Long enough to know that you're thinking about your life back home. Know this, the life has ended the moment you left with me. This will be your life from now on. Your will and soul is Aizen-sama's to command. Say it." Orihime repeated the word exactly but she felt determined not to let Ulquiorra see her tears. "Come with me, woman. Aizen-sama wishes to speak to you." He led her without looking to check whether she would defy him or not. Soon they arrived with Aizen watching the moon, "beautiful isn't it, Orihime-chan. Leave us Ulquiorra." He beckon Orihime to come closer, "Did you know your healing ability is not of a healing nature? It is ability where you can reject any event within a certain area. Hence," Aizen lifted his hand and up raised the Orb of Distortion. Orihime saw the purple/blackish crystal hover and held in Aizen's hand, "Orihime-chan, this has been used to the point where its' been exhausted. I wish for you to return the Orb of Distortion to its original state." She looked up at him bewildered and he chuckled. "Don't worry, Orihime chan because you'll learn how to use your abilities to their full potential." Aizen called Ulquiorra in to take Orihime back to her cell. "Soon, everything will fall into place." He watched the moon in the dark Hueco Mundo sky.

Things had gone quiet for these few days it was unsettling for Hitsugaya since the estimated deadline for the Orb of Distortion to mature was approaching. It didn't help with Urahara's annoying cheeriness adding to the fact that Aizen could accelerate the process of its' maturing process. To add this mounting pressure, Orihime's abduction was something that he felt helpless to do. He felt sorry for Ichigo and it was clear that Orihime was something more than a friend to him. Dante had taken responsibility for the substitute shinigami and spar with him often. Recently, he had regained his resolve as both fighters stood several paces apart from each other. "Ichigo I think it's time I show you something I haven't shown anyone else." Ichigo, in his bankai form, looked at Dante and started to feel a sudden release of spirit power from the hunter. "Don't get scared on me now, Ichigo." Red electricity started to spark and snake all round him and finally a bright crimson flash blinded Ichigo. As he regained his sight, he could a different person or demon altogether. The atmosphere round him created a shimmer what look like armour round Dante's body. Even Rebellion changed its' form slightly and reflected the same power surge within Dante. "Come on, kid let's rumble." Even his voice was slightly distorted and deepens. Ichigo tighten the grip on his Tensa Zangetsu and charged at Dante who lost sight of him for a second but blocked a strike from the right. That started a series of clashes between both fighters as the speed of the match increased. But Ichigo was on the back foot since Dante had superior strength forcing Ichigo to dodge. "C'mon Ichigo, pull that mask of yours and show everything you've got." Just as Dante cut a rock clean through, Ichigo comply with his request and started pushing Dante back harder. 'Looks like this kid really does have some backbone after all.' It was hard to ignore the ongoing sparring match; the spirit power coming from the two was enough to overpower Zaraki twofold. Both fighters only stop when Ichigo's mask finally broke away and Dante had tired out. Both were bent over, using their swords as support to stand up. "Not bad at all kid, not bad at all." Grinned Dante, "I would be surprised if you get beats by those arrancars when you meet them the next time."

Urahara interrupted the pair, "oh my, that was spirit clash. Kurosaki-kun, didn't you say that you could only keep your mask on for 11 seconds?" Ichigo frowned at him and nodded, "Well Tessai here just timed you from the moment you had your mask on and the results are surprising. Your mask broke after 10 minutes and 58 seconds. Your strength is your growth Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo grinned, "That's coz I'm gonna save Inoue and beat anyone in my way." Dante patted him on the shoulder and left. He had never been pushed so far since his battle with the last emperor of Hell. The breeze felt cool as he made it back to Inoue's place. He didn't see Masumoto or her captain and decided to take a shower while he still could. It felt like an eternity to him standing under the rushing water. He jumped as he felt a pair of familiar hands caressing his body. "Hey there, beautiful." Dante turned round and took in the sight of the lover. Masumoto smiled, "been wondering where you went, handsome." She locked her lips with his as the day drew to a close. The moon shined brightly in the night sky and the land seems picturesque with the Temen-ni-gru standing silently. But within the tower everything started to stir as Aizen and co. stepped through a gate connecting between his domain and the tower. A well-dressed man with slicked hair bowed and welcomed them, "We've been expecting you Aizen. I am Azure and I'll be guiding you through this tower. I would suggest that each of your companions be placed at some key areas. Master Vergil believes once you start your soul harvesting, the enemy will approach this area with haste." He turned and beckoned them to follow him, the overall process had taken quite awhile but soon only Aizen, Gin and Tousen were left standing at the top of the tower with Vergil looking out onto the landscape. "Well then, let us start the proceedings." Vergil raised his hand and dozens of Sins leaped forward while Tousen placed a singular crystal in the middle of the platform. It started to shine and soon the sky was filled with countless numbers of souls from both dead and living.

At Inoue's place, the shinigamis there with Dante dispatched the Sins without trouble. Dante looked at the top of the tower, "So you finally showed up Vergil." Hitsugaya was busy alerting all rest of the Shinigamis and Masumoto informed Soul Society. Dante walked along towards the tower slowly and saw what looked like people lying on the street but he knew better. "Why don't you boys get up and fight me already?" Like puppets they rose with blood flowing from their eyes and they had curved blades, daggers etc. "Long time no see boys." He smirked and crossed his guns as he let rip a hail of bullets into the advancing crowds puppets. Dante stood at the entrance of the Temen-ni-gru with the rest of shinigamis arriving including Chad and Ichigo, only Urahara and Yoruichi weren't present. Zaraki licked his lips "So this is where the enemy is hiding huh?" Dante nodded. "There's gonna be some places you might get lost in and some demons you might encounter. But remember they bleed." Masumoto grabbed Dante's sleeve and he hugged her, "I promise I'll come back Masumoto. You better do the same okay?" She smiled and kissed his lips as the group headed in. They were met by Azure who bowed, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Temen-ni-gru."


	7. The Drive of The Devil and Death

**Note: I'm so sorry to all my readers out. I've just been blogged down with work and I hardly get to write the next part of this story decently. Again sorry for the late update, hope you haven't lost faith in me. Anyways A few spoilers for non-manga readers. Hope you all enjoyed the last one. Enjoy this latest one and please review it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry.  
**

**The Drive of The Devil and Death.**

"Well, well looks like the tower got a new jester for the place." Dante smirked as he walked towards Azure, "I'm take that you're under Vergil right?" Azure straightened up and nodded curtly. "Then you'll know all about me, don't you?" Dante whipped out his gun and fired at Azure but he succeeded in only marking the ground with his bullets as Azure appeared on the right stairway. "Indeed, I do know about you, Dante. Son of Sparda." His eyes glowed with demonic power, "unlike those years ago," his voice deepen, "you will find this tower a different place altogether. Bring forth the forces of darkness!" As he disappeared in a swirling a black clouds while the group got engulfed into a bright lighted room with several different doors. Dante smirked while Zaraki grinned at the prospect of which door to take, "which one to take?" As Zaraki growled and started to move towards to the nearest door but Hitsugaya shouted, "Wait!" Zaraki got annoyed, "What now punk! I'm going to have some fun in this place and you won't stop me!" A vein popped up on Hitsugaya's forehead as he responded, "I know that we won't get anything done just standing here but the enemy will expect us to spilt up. I think it would be better if some of us pair up. But our main objective is to get to the top and stop Aizen. Then we can get information and how to get to Orihime." They all nodded but Zaraki sighed and left with Yachiru perched on his back. The doorway closed behind the captain, as others didn't really expect him to stay any longer. Hitsugaya started to pair off Rukia and Renji while Ichigo couldn't wait and left through another door with Chad. "I guess the party gonna be starting real soon, I'll leave you boys and girls to it. Don't wait up for me Masumoto." Dante left as well leaving Hitsugaya pissed off but soon everyone else left.

Zaraki arrived at a cavern with what seem to be water running, 'running water? Blah, doesn't matter.' Thought Zaraki as he walked on, "Ne Ken-chan, where do you think the bad guys are?" Zaraki shrugged and he arrived at a golden door with a golden frame with a circle in the middle. He didn't think anything of it as he entered the room, it was covered with webs and there was a sort of cliff drop on the other side. Instantly heard a clicking noise, "Oi Yachiru, go have some fun. I want to see if you can take care of this by yourself." Yachiru cheered as she draw her zanpakuto and went off the speed equal to Zaraki's, if not more. The spider demons panicked and tried to attack Zaraki but Yachiru's blade sliced through their bodies. One demon got close to Zaraki but he grabbed its fangs and ripped it into half. He noticed that smaller versions of the demon seem to spew out and crawling towards him. He couldn't care less as he noticed that Yachiru was done and expecting praise from her father figure, "baka, you let one through." Yachiru pouted and tried to head butt but he caught her before she could do any 'harm' to Zaraki. "You were sloppy Yachiru and you can't expect any praise from me if you can't even kill all the weak enemies first." She stopped squirming round and sighed, "Fine Ken-chan." Zaraki put her on his shoulder and started to make his way to the door when he noticed a spirit barrier blocked the door. 'Such a pain in the ass to deal with.' He drew out Kuro Kumaryouken and strikes it with enough to break the whole tower down. A resounding clang vibrated through the room and Yachiru covered her ears. A demonic laughter rang through the air as a larger and black version spider demon rose up from the depths. The demon had half a human body with eight razor sharp blades. Her hair was jet black and her fangs were revealed, "I never thought that I would be the first to have such strong opponents. Allow me to introduce myself I am Arachne, Queen of the spider demons. I will prove to Master Vergil that I am the best out of his servants by defeating you." Arachne had to use all eight of her blades to block Zaraki's sudden attack. He got close, "I don't give a shit about your wanting to prove yourself. All I care about is whether you're strong or not." She laughed and pushed Zaraki back; "I don't mind playing with you for a bit." Yachiru took a position by the door and watch the fight, "hehe, Ken-chan is having fun."

Meanwhile Ichigo and Chad arrived at a ruined area, Ichigo looked round and saw a green door, "let's go Chad, we've got no time to waste." Chad nodded and moved towards the door but Ichigo pushed Chad out of the way as a high-speed object crushed the ground between them. "Not bad reaction, not bad at all." Two figures appeared and rose out of the dust cloud as Ichigo and Chad saw an Arrancar and a demon. The demon faced Ichigo, "The Shinigami is mine, arrancar." His silver hair was spiked backwards as he sharpened his fingers into blades, "I am Satyr." Without hesitation he rushed towards Ichigo who blocked the initial blow with Zangetsu but he was being pushed back. "Ichigo!" Chad ran forward to help but the remaining arrancar stood in front of him, "Sorry but your opponent is me." The arrancar had an afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His outfit has been modified to match his particular style, including large frills on his collar and thighs. The remains of his hollow mask are a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye. There is a star in the center of the mask fragment. Hanging from his wrists were pairs of two-pronged punching daggers attached by hinges. "I am Gantenbein Mosqueda, the 107th arrancar." Chad sweat drop, 'that's a ridiculously high number' Gantenbein started to jump on the spot like a boxer, "Before we start, I would like to know your name." Chad raised his right arm and spirit power started to swirl round his arm, "My name is, Yasutora Sado." In an instant flash, Chad's arm was covered with the same black and red armor but it was different from before and had a single flange. "This is El Directo (Strike of The Giant)". The flanges on Chad's arm open up and he punches the enemy but Gantenbein dodges the attack and counters with his own punch into his stomach sending Chad flying into a wall. "Chad!" Ichigo barely manages to block the next attack from Satyr as he laughed, "my my, you really should concentrate on your own battle. Or you'll get killed!" The shinigami sidesteps as Satyr destroys a wall with his claws. "You're weak, I was told that the shinigamis coming here were strong. Looks like they were wrong." Ichigo fired Getsuga Tenshou at Satyr who evades it but is grazed by the power wave. "So you do have some power after all." He licks his wounded arm and it starts to heal slowly, "Let's get started then."

"These corridors sure bring back those memories." Dante walked towards the door and jumped back at the last second as a massive hand made out of demonic energy tried to attack him. "So someone's round," Dante scanned the corridor but couldn't see anything. Suddenly the sound of whirling blades got louder and he rolled out of the way, Dante saw a Wraith with a cattle's head wielding huge scissors. "Well, well, looks like this is a reunion party that just gets better and better." He drew Rebellion and jumped as he predicted a second Wraith coming at him, he brought his sword down on the Wraith and stopped the attack. He could smell the decay from the demon as he summoned another sword, Alastor. "Let's get started." Electricity trailed the path of the sword as Dante continued to fight the two Wraiths. There was no give in the battle; the pair of demons was relatively unharmed with only a few scratches to their skulls. Dante sighed, "I was hoping not to use this on you guys but I guess there's no choice in the matter since I'm in a hurry." Both Wraiths started to go into a corkscrew while Dante triggered his devil mode and charge straight at them. In a single instant, Dante's made contact and both demons crashed into the ground as their skulls were destroyed. Dante returned to his normal form and came upon an arena before him. "I remember this place, chicken race to gladiators. That was a fun time." A massive roar came from above as Dante jump to aside as a massive being crashed to where he was a few seconds ago. The dust clouds disappeared and revealed a demon Dante never thought he would see again, "That odorous stench I know it, you are the son of Sparda!" Dante laughed, "Tell me something I don't know, Beowulf. You come back from the dead to get your ass handed back to you for the second time?" Beowulf as tried to punch Dante but he dodged it. "Treacherous spawn! I shall have my revenge!" He spread his wings and let out a salvo of light missiles at Dante who dodges and deflects them with his sword. "I guess that you're working under Vergil aren't you? Too scared to kill him? Or do you just wait for the chance to have your revenge as well?" Beowulf roar as his eyes glowed red and charged at them who dodged the oncoming enemy. "Doesn't matter, I'll just beat you again. Come on let rumble." Dante charged at Beowulf who spread wings.

Renji and Rukia had arrived at a massive corridor with equally massive tunnel mouths. "Renji let's go." He nodded as both shinigamis walked briskly towards the other side of the door but it seem like they weren't getting any nearer towards. "Rukia, it's quiet here." He drew his zanpakuto as Rukia followed suit and suddenly slithering could be heard. With their backs to each other, a throng of snake demons quickly surrounded both shinigamis with an upper body of a man. Their eyes glowed green while some bared their fangs as a saliva drop onto the ground burning a hole in it. "Rukia…" She acknowledge what he was thinking, they had to stick together or risking being overwhelmed. "Howl, Zabimaru!" while Rukia released hers "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Both zanpakutos changed as more and more Snake Demons gathered round the pair. "Renji, cover me while I attack." Renji protested, "no way, it's too dangerous for you. I'll go and attack." They started arguing over whom should attack and that Snake Demons sweat drop. One of the demons hissed and they all started charging in. "Next Dance, hakuren!" A massive wave of ice charge from Rukia's blade, freezing the oncoming enemies while Renji ploughed through the ranks of the enemy. Soon the ground was littered with ice shards and bodies. But the onslaught of enemies was endless, "Damn it! Where are they coming from?" Renji and Rukia had so far been lucky no to get scratch from the enemies. "Renji, we need to get to that door on the far side. We'll be overrun if don't get to it!" He acknowledged it, "Bankai!" A massive wave of red spirit power flow from Renji as his shikai transformed into his bankai form, "Baboon King Zabimaru." Rukia moved closer to Renji, "Let's go, Renji." He nodded and sent his massive bankai forward clearing a path. Both Shinigamis run for the door while the horde of demons came rushing at them, Rukia could only send waves of ice at them but the numbers were endless. "Rukia! Get in!" Renji wrenched the door open and threw his companion in while Renji fires hiko taiho (Baboon Bone Cannon) and finally closes the door. Rukia looks round the room and sees another area with clogs whirling, "Renji…there's no way other way out." As he was about to reseal his zanpakuto, he was puzzled and saw that solid iron bars closed off the area they were in. "We'll just have to broke them down then." Renji rammed his bankai against the bars but they weren't even dented by the brunt force. "No way…" Rukia seemed to have an idea, "Renji ram those bars after I freeze them. Next Dance, hakuren!" She succeeded in freezing the entire section of the iron bars and Renji tried again. The bars started to give it a little bit but not enough. "Damn it, just one more time!" Renji sent his Zabimaru forward again and the bars shattered. Hissing and scratching against the doors could be heard. Renji resealed his bankai and both of them jump down and saw two doors. One on the far side and the other surround by clogs on both sides. "Rukia do you have any idea where we should head?" She closed her eyes and use her spirit sensor, 'Find the quickest way to Aizen' There was banging on the door they came through, it wasn't going to hold for much longer. "Door on the far side, Renji. Lets go." They both ran towards the door and found themselves a room full of coffins with what seem to be an altar with a statue. It was made with an angelic body but he had skull, which seemed to be grinning. There was a figure with a frilly white coat, with puffs at the end of the sleeves and a white mask covered in holes. Both shinigamis knew that the figure there was an arrancar but the question was the level of power he had. "Welcome, I have been waiting for you both, particularly you Kuckiki Rukia." She was shocked that an enemy knew her name, "who…" But the arrancar cut her off and took his mask off, "I am Noveno Espada, Aaroniro Aluluerie." Rukia gasped as she saw the face of Kaien being reveal.

Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived at a walkway with a full moon casting shadows with the pillars. "I guess we'll be walking this way then." As Ikkaku walked along the path, both of them notice there was nothing in their way and the path itself was taking them higher. "Oi Ikkaku, we're pretty high aren't we? You think we're near the top?" His companion smirked, "Then we're lucky, we'll be the first to beat the shit out of Aizen and his gang." They arrived at the top and noticed souls were being sucked into one point at the center. There were four figures standing at the center and three of them were wearing white coats. "Yo, Aizen! Been awhile since we seen you and your boys." Aizen turned round and saw the two shinigamis walking towards them. "Third seat, Maradame Ikkaku and Fifth seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika. So you've arrived to stop us correct? You should have attacked us there and then." Ikkaku spit at the ground, "I'm not that low as to attack from behind. I want to beat all of you with my own power fair and square. But unfortunately for you guys I'm not planning on taking it easy. Nobiro, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku drew his zanpakuto out and connected the back with his sheath as it transformed into his three section staff. He charged at Aizen but Tousen blocked the charge and took him on while Yumichika walked forward with his zanpakuto released and saw Gin walking towards him, zanpakuto in hand, "It would seem that we will fight each other then, doesn't it Gin-san." With his silver hair flowing in the light breeze and that constant smile with his eyes closed, "Looks that way, Yumichika-kun. Ikorosu, Shinsou." Gin's zanpakuto extend and flew at Yumichika who dodged it and charges at the former third division captain. But as he got close to him, he saw Shinsou's blade coming from behind and was forced to abandon the attack. "My, my, if you didn't pull out you could have managed to kill me there, Yumichika-kun." Vergil and Aizen watched the ongoing battle, "You're not going to end this fight?" Aizen smiled and turned his back to judge the progress of his soul harvester, "There is a custom with those particular shinigamis. They are from the 11th division, a combat specialist division. They pride themselves on being able to best everyone without the use of demon arts. In addition, one on one fights are best suited for them since they considered it honorable. Only one man would not mind fighting multiple opponents, he is Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th division and leader to these men. I have confidence in my own people to defeat them." Vergil seemed interested with this man Zaraki but his time to fight will come. "Well Azure? Is everything in place?" Azure had appeared as if he was there all the time. "Yes Master Vergil, everything as you requested is in place and your reunion with your brother should happen." Intensity of both fights grew in their own respects; Ikkaku had managed to force Tousen to fight before he could use his zanpakuto's abilities, while Yumichika and Gin were in a dance-like fight, graceful evasion from both men.

Hitsugaya and Masumoto arrived at a very different domain. It seem like they were at the center of a platform with checkered tiles, "Don't move Masumoto, there's something about this place I don't like." There were four mirrors, which seem to shimmer and give a glimpse to a different place. He couldn't make out what the other domains looked like from where they were. "Taichou, we can't just stand here and look at those mirrors. We have to get going. I can feel a lot of fighting going on with the others." Hitsugaya agreed and decided that they were on a black tile. He quickly suggested in his mind that stepping onto a different tile would trigger a trap of some sort. "Follow me, Masumoto." The young captain moved only one step and suddenly the room filled with statues shaped differently from both ends, "Chess pieces…" Soon each piece started to move one by one and changed into a different shade of the stone. Hitsugaya started to used a destructive spell, "Destructive Art 63: Black Lighting!" Hitsugaya with his palms facing outwards fired a massive lighting strike, which went through at least three of the chess pieces. Only one of them was destroyed. "So it's like that huh? Masumoto, attack those statues with a natural color of the stone. Soon the pair went to work without trouble and dispatch the statues quickly. Hitsugaya knew straight away they were merely enemy fodder. Soon Hitsugaya went to each mirror and peered at each one. He knew one of them would bring them closer to Aizen and others would just make their job a lot harder. He saw one of the mirrors with a black man wearing arrancar uniform. "Masumoto lets go. Time we meet the enemy and get information." Both of them jumped through and the mirror behind them disappeared. They saw the arrancar meditating and he didn't seem to notice the shinigami's arrival but he suddenly, responded, "It would seem that you have chosen your path well. The door behind me is the quickest way towards Aizen-sama. However you know full well that you will not be allowed to pass." He stood up and the shinigamis could see that he was well built physical and was not a Gillian but an Espada. "Who are you? And what is your Espada rank?"


	8. Search For The Light Don't Let It Go

**Note: Sooner than expected. Don't expect me to release it so soon like this one. I've got exams coming, so it'll be quite slow in the coming of the next chapter. Anyways I wanna address something, I see that I've reach over 1100 views on my fanfic but I see very few reviews. C'mon, I don't believe that you readers don't have something to say. Please Review it, so that any improvements can be made. Again Spoilers for non-manga readers.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry  
**

**Search For That Light; Don't Let It Go.**

A demon hissing rang throughout the cavern as Arachne managed to dodge another strike from Zaraki. 'This is insane, how can such a man possess a power beyond what I expected?' She dodged again as Zaraki attempted to stab her but succeeded in making the wall behind her explode. He looked at his zanpakuto, "Interesting, annihilating everything you cut. I'm started to like you more and more. Hope you can keep up, Kuro Kumaryouken." He grinned and went after the spider demon again. The dogs' laughter was heard in his mind, 'of course I can, am I not a dog of the Rukongai?" He howled as Zaraki stopped short of the cliff drop while Arachne was panting clinging onto her webs. Her expandable fangs had been marked by his zanpakuto several times. It was hurt her a lot more then the captain could imagine. It was like a fire raged on her back. "C'mon, I haven't got all day to wait for you to come me!" Zaraki threw a sizeable rock at Arachne, which she dodged and hissed. 'Mad man, fit only to be sent to the darkest bowels of the abyss and left to rot there.' She spit a web ball at Zaraki, which he cut through easily. Zaraki was getting pissed off at the stupid spider, at first it was fun to watch her struggle against his strikes and attempt to hurt him but now the game gotten very boring. He figured there was no way that he could leave since this spider seemed to answer to lifting the damn spirit barrier. 'Zaraki, take off your eye patch.' Spoke his zanpakuto. So far Zaraki had always trusted a few things: himself and his fighting skills and Yachiru. But the zanpakuto spirit had not led him astray. 'What you got in mind Kuro Kumaryouken?'

'Your enemy is out of your reach, pour your power into me and shall I teach you a technique which can reach her. I will maul her.' Zaraki grinned, 'this better not be some pansy kidou trick.' He took his eye patch and concentrated on sending all of his power into his zanpakuto. Soon the sheer amount of spirit that flowed from him began to form a bear like paw with five-inch claws. 'Now swing me at her as if she were in front of you' commanded the dog. Zaraki complied and suddenly the spirit paw came out like an extension and dragged its' claws along the wall and tried to maul Arachne. But she jumped towards Zaraki taking the only chance to attack while he couldn't use his sword. He caught her by the throat, "Finally you decided to come me, bitch." Her fangs struck Zaraki but they shattered on impact. He grinned, "Guess you're not sharp enough to cut me." He stabbed her through the stomach and as if a ravage dog biting her, her body soon was covered in what seemed to be bite marks. Blood flowed from her like a river and soon Zaraki withdrew his zanpakuto and cut her in half, letting her body fall into the darkness. "Ken-chan! The spirit barrier thingy went away!" She got back to her usual place on Zaraki and went wherever he would go. That was it would seem to be for the time being. He noticed a section of the wall opening up revealing the same the wheel with three sections. It didn't affect him so he couldn't care less about it. When he went through the next door he saw an elevator. The path it went along seem to go along forever. "Ken-chan! There's a door over there!" He looked and saw it but the elevator for him seem to hold prospect for more fun. "We're taking the elevator." He stepped on the platform but nothing seemed to happen. "See! It's not working Ken-chan! Let's take that door." Zaraki put his foot down on the subject; it was the first time Yachiru really felt Zaraki become so strict with her. He looked round and saw an object glowing on the wall. He went over and reading the words, 'Force will give me power, Power will pave your path you seek.' Zaraki thought it was merely about hitting it. He did so and the object lit and the platform started to move upwards. Suddenly there was a lot of shifting sounds and as he looked up he could make out the enemies jumping down to him. "Bring it on!"

Chad panted and he could feel the pain burning him up. He never seen anyone move so fast and have more much devastating power then him. But he could felt a tingle in he arm, like something was trying to tell him something. He couldn't tell what it was and it would make it space out a bit resulting in Gantenbein landing another punch. "Fight properly, Sado-san. Or you'll end up getting killed like a weakling." Chad looked up and tried to land an El Directo but only succeed in destroying another section of the wall. Chad turned round and charged at him again but the Arrancar used his hand and pushed Chad by his head into the ground. Chad stood up again, it became like a routine now in the fight. Chad seemed to be hopelessly outmatched by his opponent. Something was hindering his fighting and as Chad went to punch him again. Gantenbein dodged it and landed a solid punch in his gut. "Uno." Whispered Gantenbein, then he punched Chad twice with real power, "Dos." And as Chad was about to fall to his knees, the arrancar uttered, "Ciento." He let rip a devastating blow into Chad's body and the ground broke when he fell. "Sado-san, it was a mistake for you to come here and risk your life to save one of your own. The sad truth is that you're hiding your real power for some reason. In the name of God, let us have a fair fight." Chad coughed up blood and lifted himself up by his arms; he barely had strength to speak, "No answer…very well then my heart aches." Gantenbein flipped forward his daggers and went to deal the finishing blow, which caused an explosion throwing up huge dust clouds. He could still felt Chad's spirit pulse and it got stronger by the minute, "Sorry, I wasn't hiding it at all. I was confused as if there was something that I couldn't grasp. But now I have grasp it in my hands and can fight at full power." The dust cleared up and revealed that his right arm changed dramatically, it became a shield that extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm with the same intricate pattern as before, surrounding what appears to be hollow-like teeth in the center. He also lost the wing-like protrusion that extends from his shoulder. "This is the true form of my right arm." Chad held it up as he saw his opponents surprised at the turn of events. "It felt like there was this constant restlessness as it began to rumble and rustled. When you attacked me, it began to settle, like it was like it became overjoyed to be attacked by one of it's own kind. It regained its' composure and I was wondering what were my powers." He walked towards Gantenbein as he clenched his fist, "I think I finally found the answer, it was neither like those powers that a shinigami or Quincy had. The closest to that was that of a hollow." Dust clouds were still trailing him like smoke and then it cleared fully as Chad broke into his fighting stance. "This is the true power of the Right Arm of the Giant." A massive blast roared right at the arrancar, faster than he expected it to be. Gantenbein was blown right through a wall as it collapsed. He regained his balance and shunpo towards his attempting to land a kick but Chad blocked it easily, "You've become slower." He pushed his opponent away and as Gantenbein landed on a wall. He got ready to push himself straight back at him but Chad appeared in front of him and released another blast. Gantenbein had narrowly dodged the full force of the blow; he had started to bleed from his forehead. 'Shit, his power increased several fold and his reactions gotten quicker.' Before it was too late Gantenbein saw Chad appeared behind him and released another blast from his arm. Gantenbein was sent crashing into the ground.

As Chad landed and walked to where Gantenbein had crashed he heard, "True form and power…certainly something worth mentioning. But you've gotten something, that I have a true form as well." The smoke cleared revealing Gantenbeins' true form, his arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped, armor plates, and the punching daggers come to resemble dragonheads. Similar plates also extend down his back and form a tail, giving him an appearance similar to an armadillo. "Right, Doragura (Dragon Fist)?" He pulled his hollow mask over his eyes and power started to emit from his tail, "Dios, ruego nos perdone. (May God forgive us)" Suddenly a mammoth power blast erupts from his hands and envelopes Chad who shield himself. As Gantenbein lifted his mask up his eyes saw a lone figure still standing, "There was one thing I fail to mention, my grandfathers' spirit thought me that I should protect with my fist. He rests within my right arm and now finally the power to attack is the power to shield." It shined brightly through the smoke, "The power to attack is actually Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (Left arm of the Devil)" Chad left arm was similar to his original armored arm, but the color is inverted. A spike protrudes from the shoulder and two more extend over the left side of his chest. Gantenbein was in denial, "Diablo you say? It's such an exaggerated name," He gathered and combined two balls of pure spirit power, "Right, Yasutora Sado?!" The energy ball started to form like a head of the dragon and blasted at the oncoming Sado. He raised his left arm and with an open palm, stopping the dragon like wave. As he did, the energy spilt into lighting discharges and it shocked Gantenbein. He couldn't believe that the mere human was stopping his attacks. He clenched his left fist and charged at Sado but he blocked it with his shield arm and raised his left arm. It gathered energy at his fingertips and stopped when he balled his hand into a fist, "La Muerte. (Strike of The Demon)" Sado let rip a destructive blow from his left arm which caused the wall behind them to feel its power as if a hand had pressed against. Then it crumbled into rubble as an explosion rocked the tower. Gantenbein lay on the floor with barely any strength left, Sado knelt next to him, "It was because of you I was able to finally grasp my full power, which is why I will leave you here and pray for good fortune." He stood and watched Ichigo fight his battle.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at how much Chad had improved. His opponent had been fast but Ichigo was been dodging his attacks to see Chad fight, just in case he needed help. But now he could concentrate on his own fight. Satyr had been goading at him for having no real fighting power. He flexed his claw fingers and snorted in frustration, in truth it was Satyr who felt like he was being toyed with. "I guess it's time to finish this then. Don't want to leave my friend waiting too long." Ichigo grinned charged forward such he swung Zangetsu across Satyr but his opponent attempted to stop the sword with his claws. Metal screeched against metal as sparks few and the demon couldn't stop the zanpakuto from cutting him. Satyr tried to stop the bleeding from his wound but he knew he was running out of energy. He was too cocky and arrogant and underestimated his opponent. Ichigo fired another massive wave at Satyr who evaded it out of the way but Ichigo predicted where he was going to be and the fight was over as Satyr was impaled on Zangetsu. "Che, guess my time has come. No wonder Master Vergil didn't considered me worthy of praise." He coughed up more blood before his body went limp. Ichigo withdrew his zanpakuto and sheathed it as well he looked at Chad, "What's with that look?" His companion looked at him like he was different person altogether. "C'mon we've got no time to lose. We gotta find Aizen and find Inoue." He walked past Chad who could do nothing but carry out his vow to fight for Ichigo's sake. As he came through a new metal door, they saw a strange platform, which seem to lead them somewhere. Ichigo could only hope that it would take them closer to their goal. Both friends step onto it and held on as it jerked to life and run seamlessly while an eerie blue light emitted from the platform itself. As it traveled along, Ichigo and Chad noticed there a second rail line and even though the noise from the train was deafening. They could hear another platform carrier coming. They saw it leveling with their own and it carried dozens of Sins. Another platform carrier soon came up from behind them and they were soon surrounded, "Chad…" His comrade acknowledged the fact that they were potentially in trouble. There cages that held them, now slid down and soon all the Sins descended upon on them.

"So Vergil was kind enough to give your eyes back eh?" Dante ducked as Beowulf demolished another section of the wall. "I will wipe out your existence from this plane!" The demon spread his wings and release salvo of light missiles at Dante who dodges the oncoming the attack but failed to see one and is hit by one. Beowulf saw his chance and grabbed Dante. "Now my revenge can begin!" He smashed Dante into the ground and rammed him through a few pillars. Dante summoned his Ifrit gauntlets and brought his hands down on Beowulf's wrist resulting in being engulf in flames. Beowulf couldn't keep his hold on his sworn enemy as took on his true devil form with flames licking round his arms. "You've had your fun. Now I'm gonna hand your ass back to you." The demon roared and tried to smash Dante into the ground but only succeeded in breaking the ground. Dante reappeared in front of Beowulf and gave him an uppercut, which sent him up in the air. Dante began a merciless assault on Beowulf as each hit he landed caused an eruption of flames. Dante was about to finish with a roundhouse kick but Beowulf caught his leg and started to fling him round. Beowulf smashed him into the ground and brought his foot down but Dante got up and just about stopped it from crushing him completely. He screamed and lifted with all his strength, toppling Beowulf but he spread his wings and righted up himself. Dante spitted blood on the ground, "so you got stronger. Not bad at all, I'll just have to keep beating you down." He still had a few tricks up his sleeve and learnt to keep them under wraps till the time was right. Beowulf leapt over a great distance was upon Dante but he smirked and used quicksilver to nearly stop time. He leapt to Beowulf and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick, which sent his enemy into the ground. Dante dispelled quicksilver and jumped down as he sent Beowulf up again. He jumped up and cast quicksilver again as he released a barrage of punches. Finally sent him into the stands as quicksilver was dispelled and Beowulf was bemused but regained his senses and roared. He got up quickly to attack Dante but the devil hunter used the ceiling as a launch pad. He flew straight at Beowulf with a flying kick and connected with his face. There was a sickening crunch as Dante smashed his head back into the wall. He jumped back and returned to his normal form as he was breathing heavily. 'How did you manage to come back from the dead?' Dante watched the dead carcass to make sure it was well and truly beaten. 'Guess the demon world still can bring a few back from the dead.' He stored away his gauntlets and walked towards the exit, suddenly Beowulf coughed and groaned. Dante turned round with his guns ready, "Son of Sparda, there is something you must be made aware of…" He raised an eyebrow, "I'm all ears."

Rukia was shell shocked, "Kaien…dono…" She tried to reach out to him and but Renji brought her back to her senses. "I don't know who you are but you'll get beat down if you're going to oppose us." He drew his zanpakuto and released it into shikai form, "Renji wait!" Renji was confused by why his long time companion was trying to hold him back. "You can't be Kaien-dono, can you?" The Espada smiled, "Take that look off your face, Rukia! That's what I get after all these years?" Rukia allowed a slight smile, 'He acts like Kaien-dono and speaks very much like him' He folded his arms and got serious, "There's something you need to know, Rukia. I'm still the Kaien you know but I was under this arrancar name to serve under Aizen. When you killed that hollow, I was sent with him to this place and because I was fused with that thing it was kinda like a battle between two souls. Fortunately I came out on top!" He did a cliché macho pose while Renji sweat dropped, 'What a lame guy.' The now self-claimed Kaien continued, "Anyways I'm working under Aizen is so that I can get close to him to kill him. But now I need you to help me, Kuckiki Rukia." Renji frowned and cut cross Rukia, "Why should we believe you? You could be an illusionist Arrancar. I'm not buying your bullshit!" He pushed Rukia away and attacked with Zabimaru as Kaien drew his zanpakuto and blocked it. Rukia couldn't believe what Renji was saying and refused to see that her closest friend and admired senior officer were fighting. "Stop it!" She charged forward with her zanpakuto drawn and released. Both men evaded her charged and tried to continue their fight. "Rukia don't get involved! This guy is the enemy. I can see it in his eyes that he is!" Kaien was grinning and released his zanpakuto, "Uncoil the liquid heavens, Nejibana." It changed in a swirl of water into a Chinese halberd. It bored a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade. Rukia and Renji couldn't believe that he released a zanpakuto, "I thought Arrancars took on their true form when they released their zanpakuto." Kaien grinned, "That part is true enough." He spun the trident and went to attack the shinigami while Rukia just couldn't believe that it really was Kaien before her. Yet Renji didn't believe him to be Kaien and attacked, she struggled to get up and comprehend what was happening. Renji had the upper hand in the duel but he felt like his opponent was holding back. 'This amount of spirit power coming from him and he doesn't use all of it? Is he trying to gauge me?' Renji dodged and brought Zabimaru down onto the halberd. He was able to hold it down and grinned, "You don't need this anymore, Destructive Art 33: Crimson Red Cannon!"

The arrancar took the full blast of it in the face as he let hold of the zanpakuto. It seemed like the skin was burning and melting off, "Ah shit and here I thought I could get away with it." Now there seemed to be two voices talking in unison, Rukia looked up and saw the true face of her opponent. "Allow me to reintroduce myself again. I am Noveno Espada, Aaroniro Aluluerie." A large, glass capsule filled with red liquid and two floating heads replaced the disappeared face. Both heads have the number 9 tattooed on their face: the lower head has the tattoo on his left cheek and the upper head has it over his right eye. Renji flinched upon this gruesome sight while Rukia finally got to her feet and raised his spirit level, "You dare defiled Kaien-dono's memory? I won't forgive you!" She charged at the Espada but he was too quick and shoulder charged Renji. He picked up the halberd again and the face of Kaien-dono started to form once again. "Do you know why I'm able to take on the appearance of your beloved Kaien? It's because I consumed him and that pathetic hollow and I've got all his memories!" He laughed and charged at Rukia with the zanpakuto in hand she couldn't move. She closed her eyes expecting the attack to hit her but it didn't come. Rukia opened her eyes and saw Renji in front with the Halberd in his mid-section. He coughed up blood, "Rukia, kill him now!" Renji dropped Zabimaru and held the halberd in place. Aaroniro Aluluerie tried to pull it out but he couldn't suddenly Renji used a binding spell but his spirit signature was getting weaker, "Hurry!" She gripped her zanpakuto and pointed it at the Espada, "Third Dance…" she was shaking badly "Sode no Shirayuki." The blade extending by gathering more ice and went through Aaroniro Aluluerie. He couldn't believe it; he was beaten, without even showing his true form. He let hold the halberd and fell to his knees with his head melted and exploded, releasing the two heads. Renji pulled the halberd out and fell back but Rukia caught him, "Baka, I told you to hurry and you did it so slowly." She started crying as Renji pull her close while she healed him. The heads screamed in agony and melted away, "You lied to us, Aizen-sama."


	9. Four Ways To The Top

**Note:** This maybe the last chapter I upload for awhile with the exams coming up in June but have time to write more. Any and all feedback are welcomed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor do I own Devil May Cry.**

**Four Ways To The Top**

Ikkaku was evading and counter attacking but it had no effect. His opponent Tousen was blind but still skilful as ever. He was not the ninth captain for nothing. Ikkaku had been disorientated a few times by the sound wave that Suzumushi released on command. It couldn't slow him down but the more dangerous abilities were his second style and bankai form. Ikkaku wanted to have fun but he knew that he needed to kill his opponent now if he were to stand a chance of beating the former captain. He charged at Tousen again but he dodged the first strike while Ikkaku thrust his zanpakuto forward as it spilt into it's three section form and made a small cut on Tousen's cheek. Ikkaku grinned, "First blood to me, Tousen. I ain't letting you go any further in this fight." Ikkaku reconnect his zanpakuto and raised his reiatsu, "Bankai!" Tousen could felt the sudden surge in his opponents' level of reiatsu and soon a strong wind blew up and swirls of dust covered Ikkaku and red lighting like dragons flew round it. Finally it cleared and even Aizen looked interested in the shinigami's progress. 'So a third seat officer can achieve bankai.' Ikkaku's zanpakuto had changed into three oversized weapons connected by an equally large chain. Ikkaku's two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's Spade and a standard Guan Dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt and a long cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the centre section, which resembles an axe-like blade with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade. Despite all three weapons being of near-ridiculous proportions, Ikkaku wields them easily, displaying his inhuman strength. Ikkaku held one blade in each hand and lets the central portion "float" behind him, "Ryuumon Hozukimaru!" He held it in a stance and charge at Tousen who dodged the first strike as the ground broke, 'Insane, his reiatsu is like of Zaraki's immensity. But his bankai form is huge, it should mean that I can move quicker than him.' Suddenly he felt Ikkaku appear behind him and just about parry of the blades. "Second Style: Crimson Fly Locust!" Tousen moved his zanpakuto in front of him and blades form in its wake. A thousand blades were sent flying towards Ikkaku but he grabbed his centrepiece and another section as he charged right at Tousen, head onto the flying blades. His zanpakuto's sheer power and size had managed to deflect the majority of blades but a few had managed to cut him. Tousen couldn't believe it and was too late to dodge the attack; he could only hold his ground and block it. The area round him exploded in a great dust cloud. Vergil seemed like more convinced of this man's incompetence, "It would seem that your man has been defeated." Aizen chuckled, "One would think so, Vergil-san. But you underestimate us and the power that we hold within our grasps."

The dust cleared and Tousen had managed to block Ikkaku's centrepiece blade with his own zanpakuto but what was most surprising was how Tousen had managed to block the other blade with his bare hand. His right hand was covered in what seemed to be white thick skin similar to a hollow. Ikkaku couldn't believe it; his Ryuumon Hozukimaru had been able to cut through his previous arrancar opponent. Was there such a huge difference in power between a Numero and the top three? "Oi, Tousen. You've changed a lot haven't you? Having that hollow like hand there." Tousen's hand had started to bleed slightly, "I changed to walk the path with the least bloodshed. To become Justice's avatar." He pushed away the blade with ease and used his zanpakuto as a platform to deliver a powerful house round kick. Ikkaku was sent crashing along the ground with his zanpakuto. "You surely know that your bankai form relies too heavily on power, do you not Ikkaku?" He heard a laughter from his opponent, "Maybe you should try sensing the reiatsu round you once in a while," He got up and the dragon crest was nearly filled up, "Ryuumon Hozukimaru is kinda lazy when it comes to being ready for a fight. All this time you been helping it to awake up and it's true that my bankai form is nothing more of a huge mass power which is used to crush the enemy. But when my red dragon crest is filled up, it's destructive power is at it's greatest!" Soon a great wave of reiatsu emitted from Ikkaku and he grinned, "Game over Tousen." He charged at the blind fighter but a series of kidou spells came thick and fast. Each time attempting to slow him down but the sheer reiatsu broke it spell and Tousen had no choice but release his bankai in a small area, "Bankai," The formation of his bankai was instant, it was nothing like what Zaraki had described to his men. "Suzumushi Enma Korogi." Ikkaku had stopped in his tracks completely, he couldn't see, smell or even feel any reiatsu trace. All he could feel was his Ryuumon Hozukimaru in his hands. Suddenly he felt his side being slashed, 'shit, I can't die here. I won't in such a crap place.' Ikkaku recovered and spun his bankai round and smashed the area where he thought Tousen might be but he couldn't even tell if he hit his opponent. 'Calm down, if Zaraki could break this guy's bankai, so can you. Now think damn it!' Ikkaku dodged instinctively and he felt a sense disturbance in the air. Tousen couldn't this man would be the same as his captain. 'No, it must be finish now.' Tousen charged in and stabbed Ikkaku in the chest but his opponents grabbed his hilt, "This is it, Tousen." Ikkaku swung his zanpakuto creating a great gash across Tousen's chest. The bankai form had broken and Ikkaku pulled the zanpakuto out of his chest. He could feel the warm blood seeping through his uniform. He could barely stand on his feet and his grip on his bankai was starting to loosen while he could make out where Tousen was. The former captain seemed to be struggling to stand up and he wasn't in reality. He stood up and picked up his zanpakuto, "It would seem that your bankai still has a few kinks in it, Kaname." Tousen agreed and walked towards Ikkaku, "You fought well and only the second person to ever break my bankai. However," Tousen flicked his zanpakuto and pointed Ikkaku's chest, "You're at your limit and anymore, your zanpakuto will revert back its original sealed state."

Ikkaku's Ryuumon Hozukimaru was starting to show chips and cracks all over the blades and would seem like it could break. "You've given everything up, what it means to be a shinigami ain't ya Tousen?" He lifted his eyes and could see bits of white shine through Tousen's uniform. "Becoming a hollow, becoming the thing that we've been fighting against for so many damn years." Tousen tightened his grip on his zanpakuto, "You do not know of the path I walk, the path with the least bloodshed." Ikkaku with his last bit of strength swung both blades in his hands at Tousen but they broke on impact with his opponents' blade. "This is it, Maradame Ikkaku." Ikkaku saw his life flash in his eyes, everything he ever knew, Yumichika, Yachiru, Ichigo, Masumoto, Zaraki and his life as a shinigami. A life where he sought battle and death, this time his luck had ran out on him. The blade struck home into the middle of his chest suddenly Ikkaku grabbed Tousen arm, "This is my last trick, freak. Self destruction." He took hold of his remaining section piece and rammed into Tousen's body as he yelled and a bright reddish light soon engulf both men and then exploded with such force that everyone in the area had to stop and hold themselves down. The whole tower shook with such force and everyone was in shock with what had just happened. The build up of reiatsu was definitely Ikkaku's but it had build up to such a height and disappeared with the explosion. Yachiru and Zaraki were bemused but Yachiru start to tear up, "Ken-chan…is cue ball-kun died?" Zaraki didn't know what to say to the young child. She had experience dealing death to her enemies but never to one of their own, especially with someone she had been close to. The eleventh captain hugged his would be daughter. Masumoto and Renji both felt the disappearance of the reiatsu as well as Ichigo and Chad. "Chad! Let's hurry!" Both men ran cutting through the enemy ranks while Hitsugaya tried to calm down his fukutaichou. Rukia had a difficult of job of keeping Renji in place as well. The death was so sudden and no one had expected Ikkaku to be the first. Everyone had faith that this mission would be one without casualties.

Yumichika looked at the crater where his comrade had laid, "So you died a beautiful death Ikkaku." He pulled his hair back and could feel his anger build up, "I've always thought the expression of anger and rage was always ugly, Gin-san. But on this day, it will be an exception. This is the end, the true form of my zanpakuto will be revealed to you." Suddenly a green glow emitted from Fuji Kujaku and soon peacock feathers flared up. Gin frowned, unsure of his opponents' new ability but if he kept his distance. For sure he would win this fight. Gin shot Shinsou at Yumichika but he dodged it and charged at him with intent. "My, my, looks like someone's got intent to kill." He dodged the strike but he felt like part of his reiatsu disappeared and Yumichika predicted Shinsou to come behind and he parried with it. He stopped and face Gin once more, "I will wipe out your existence in a glorious strike." His Fuji Kujaku seemed to grow another sickle and feather. Gin kept his cool, "Deary me, you got a lotta reiatsu flowing from ya. Looks like I gotta get serious with ya now. Bankai," Yumichika got ready for the next attack. Gin's reiatsu shot off and his zanpakuto disappear or rather merged with his hand. Soon his coat was burnt off with the sheer level of reiatsu and his skeletal arms grew waves upon waves of inch long blades. "Rain them to death Shinsou." Suddenly the blades shot off at Yumichika and he tried to parry all of them but he was getting cut badly and took refuge behind a statue. He could hear the stone cracking under pressure. "Yumichika-kun," His voice had changed slightly to a demonic tone, "There's no point in hiding ya're just delaying ya own death." Gin shot a salvo of blades from above and Yumichika only managed to evade the full attack but his trailing got some of the attack. He tried drain more reiatsu from Gin but the sheer level seemed like it didn't affect at all. Yumichika got up and shunpo round to attack but Gin was able to shoot more salvos to force him to dodge. "Not bad, after getting hit ya still able to shunpo round. Ya ain't seen nothing yet, Yumichika-kun." He drove both hands into the ground and suddenly spikes sprang up and Yumichika had shunpo to the top of a statue for safety as he drained more reiatsu. "It's useless, you wont survive the next move." Gin stood up and all the spikes in the ground shook and started to fly towards Yumichika, chasing him like a flock of silver birds. 'This like being chased by Kuckiki's Senbonzakura. My only chance is to…no choice.' Yumichika changed direction and shunpo towards Gin who opened another salvo but changed direction again. But the blades were relentless and followed. Suddenly Yumichika found an opening and struck down on Gin but the blades also followed and caught their target, "Gotcha, Yumichika-kun…"

Hitsugaya and Masumoto were getting worried and were tempted to go past their opponent. They could barely feel Yumichika's reiatsu pulse as well. "It seems like two of your friends have had the short end of the straw but they have done well, an administrator has been defeated as well." He stood up with zanpakuto in hand, "I do not see any point in giving my name to you. However know this…" He suddenly stopped and raised an eyebrow, "so he has fallen as well. The weakest Espada among us," He turned round and made a tap gesture with his hand and the Garganta door opened he disappeared. Hitsugaya was confused and then it hit him, "Renji's reiatsu is gone weak as well." Masumoto felt this as well but she sighed with relief, "Rukia is with him, she should be able to heal him up. Taichou, we have to hurry to the top." Hitsugaya acknowledge as they both dashed along the corridor. They could feel like they were approaching the top. They came to a massive hall with a window in the ceiling casting the moonlight. 'No resistance, something's up here.' He grabbed his zanpakuto and his fukutaichou-followed suit. They made for the door on the far side and then an earth-shattering roar filled the hall. The ceiling window was destroyed by a giant demon. The shinigamis stopped and saw a tarantula demon with what seemed to be lava flowing in its veins. They could feel the intense heat from this demon as it turned its blue eyes on them. Hitsugaya drew his zanpakuto, 'Ice vs. fire huh?' The tarantula came closer to the pair, "So you're the two powerful presence I felt. No more than a mere child and woman. I might have thought that silent man would have done a better job of guarding his area. I knew his wasn't powerful enough, to be defeated by the likes of you. Though I have made mistakes before in judging in appearance, you cannot be powerful, not even to fight me." Hitsugaya gritted, "Then you already lost this fight." The air grew cold in the room as the demon felt the temperature change as well, "Che so you want to fight me child?" Masumoto paced herself away from her captain as his reiatsu steadily increased. "Bankai" Demon looked at him, "What did you say child?"

Hitsugaya now glowed with his own white/silver reiatsu, "Bankai!" The immediate area around him suddenly iced up as the ice started to flow from Hyourinmaru onto Hitsugaya, forming into two large wings and a tail. Ice also forms into a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt. His left is covered fully until the wrist where it then it spans into claws, leaving his hand and fingers free. Three "flowers" of ice, shaped similarly to the guard of his zanpakuto, are also created behind Hitsugaya with four petals each. The demon now seemed to grin, "Looks like you might be worth my time then. I am Phantom!" He leaped at Hitsugaya but the captain was fast and struck his underbelly. It was like striking the sword onto the stone but he had made managed to freeze part of Phantom. The spider demon laughed, "Naïve one, do you truly think that your ice can stop me!" He seemed to glow and the ice melted away, "Death is waiting for you." He howled as Masumoto warned Hitsugaya and the captain had managed to dodge a column of fire shooting up. He soon dodged with his ice wings being melted bit by bit but it regenerated with speed. Phantom charged at him again as the young captain evaded him in the air. This soon became like a routine as Hitsugaya could hurt his opponent as Phantom just melted the ice away with ease. 'If this keeps up I'm not going to be able to defeat him.' The lava demon soon mocked him as he stood where the opening in the ceiling was. "You only delay your death, little one! Now stay still and I promise to make it quick." Suddenly a familiar voice rang through the room, "Someone's getting a lil too big for his shoes." The ground beneath Phantom exploded as a winged figure laid into the underbelly and smashed him into the wall. Both shinigamis saw the dark figure glowing with blue aura and electricity snaking round him. Masumoto smiled, "Dante…" Phantom recovered and faced his new opponent, "The Son of the Dark Knight, Sparda! Our fight will not end the same way as it did years ago." He roared as columns of flames sprang up from the ground and charged at Dante but he flew towards Phantom. The demon saw this and ready for him as he opened his fangs and a massive blast engulfed Dante. Hitsugaya quickly landed on top of Phantom and stabbed into the body. Phantom stopped the blast and could feel the sudden burst of ice covering him. Dante, who had been pinned to the wall, landed on the ground and revert to his human form. Masumoto rushed to his aid and tried to heal him, "Do it later, Masumoto. It isn't over yet." He summoned Cerberus and walked towards the frozen block, "Hitsugaya, get away from him. He's not done yet." Suddenly the ice block started to show cracks and the captain jumped away as Phantom roared. The demon broke free and charged towards the devil hunter, "Your ass is getting handed back to you now." He changed into his devil form and uppercut him into the air. He jumped up and released a barrage into Phantom, suddenly the air round them started to form ice pillars. "Dante get out of the way." He complied as Hitsugaya created a complete pillars round him, "Thousand years ice prison." Phantom was completely encased in ice as Dante and Hitsugaya jumped up and obliterate the demon into ice pieces. Both fighters revert back to their original form but Dante was about to collapse. Masumoto caught him before he hit the floor, "Looks like you pushed yourself too hard, Stud." He smiled and pushed her hair to the side, "Good to see that you're still standing on your feet." She kissed him on the forehead and started to heal his bruises and cuts. He grabbed her hand, "It'll be healed by itself, Masumoto." She looked at him unconvinced, "I'm half devil, and I've lived through worst things. Just need to rest for a bit and I'll be as good as new." She stroked his hair as he laid his head on her lap while they were bathed moonlight. Hitsugaya was about to leave the pair but Masumoto stopped him, "Don't you think you should have a rest as well? If you go alone, then you'll be outnumbered." He sighed and sat against the door and waited.

He decided to concentrate and checked on where the others were. He could feel almost everyone's reiatsu and definitely knew that Rukia & Renji along with Ichigo & Chad were the closest to the top as well. Zaraki & Yachiru seemed to a little bit behind but they should catch up. He sighed and closed his eyes, 'didn't think that we would lose someone just like that. Why the hell did that arrancar just ran off like that?' He pondered and couldn't think of any cause except for one. He stood up and looked at Masumoto, "Masumoto, I'm heading off. There's no time to lose now." She was almost powerless to stop her captain but Dante woke up and got up as well. "I guess we'll go for the home stretch now." She sighed and stood up, "Guess I have to go with you boys to keep you two out of trouble then." They both smirked and the group moved with haste. Renji finally got up gingerly and winched at the aching pain but it would have to do for now. "Rukia, let's go, we need to get going." Rukia nodded and knew that he was concern with the weakening reiatsu of Yumichika as they both ran up the stairs. Ichigo and Chad had finished dispatching the last of Marionettes and Wraiths, "Home stretch, Chad. Let's go get Inoue back." The long time comrades made a dash up the stairs, which took them outside and upwards. As they arrived at foot of a final set of stairs, they came up and saw three other couples and group. Ichigo knew instantly the others made it, he could two other dark lumps on the floor. "Yo, Ichigo, long time no see eh?" He turned and saw Gin, sleeveless and he turned his eyes towards the centre of the summit. He could see other arrancars in the group but Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra weren't present. Suddenly Hitsugaya spoke, "Aizen! Your plans end here, you won't get to the King of Soul Society. So I suggest that you hand Orihime-san back to us." He smirked, "Unfortunately I cannot comply with that request, Hitsugaya-kun. She is not here at this moment in time."


	10. Humanoid Devils and White Death

**Note: So sorry for being late with this chapter. I was being lazy and relaxing after my exams. Sorry! Anyways this one is a lil shorter than the most of my chapters. Not sure if it's noticeable. Anyways, as well please read and review!**

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

**Humanoid Devils and White Death**

Hitsugaya frowned, "Then either bring her here or take us to her." Aizen chuckled, "How naïve you are Hitsugaya-kun. What makes you think that you're in a position to make demands? You outnumber us?" He was right in some respect, against Hitsugaya's nine. Aizen had Gin and three of his arrancars while Vergil had Azure and Alexia by his side. "You managed to defeat the only gillian in my Espada ranks, an achievement which means nothing. He will be replaced by a stronger arrancar. Our strength is not in numbers but in power of each individual." A particularly lanky Espada with a massive double-ended sickle moved slightly forward, "If we fight, it will not be here. Noitora." He seemed to sulk as he put his weapon down. Zaraki grinned at the prospect of fighting that arrancar. He seemed strong enough to wield that massive weapon, so he must be one of the strongest Arrancars round. "Ikkaku-chan…" Zaraki snapped out of his thought and saw Yachiru walking towards her comrades' body, "Yumichika-chan…" Zaraki scooped her up, "No we can't help them right, Yachiru. Just stick with me for now." She struggled against his arm, "No! I wanna help Ikkaku-chan, Yumichika-chan!" Zaraki took a firm stance with her, "No means no! The enemy is in front of us! Don't you dare lose your focus now!" She seemed to focus on the group and growled at them.

Dante smirked, "Well, well, looks like we're at the same damn place, ain't we Vergil?" Vergil kept his usual cool aura about himself, "You got that right, brother." Dante continued, "Remember what I said? This is what they call a heart warming family reunion." Vergil smirked and kept his samurai sword at the ready, "I remember that well enough Dante. I think it's time you return something that rightfully belongs to me." He pointed at the amulet hanging from Dante's neck. "Just tell me something Vergil, I kicked your butt twice and laid your spirit to rest. But then, a lil birdie told me something interesting. You know what he told me?" Dante took a step forward and Vergil's servants shielded their master from the devil Hunter but he placed his hands on each of his servant's shoulders. They understood and parted; their master was not to have any interference in his meeting with his brother. The devil hunter continued, "He told me that you forced your way back into Hell, gather as many followers as you could and then take over it. I mean that's impressive in some views, but bringing back some of these demons I killed before? You're running out of ideas to kill me or even weakened me." Vergil smirked, "Foolish brother, the same as always. I didn't intend for those demons to kill you. But to see how much you improved since we last met, I assure you. The one, who kills you, will be me. I will reclaim the last part of the key." Masumoto looked at Vergil and could some of the resemblance between them but their clothes and style were so different.

Ichigo drew his zanpakuto and charged at Aizen without warning, "Enough with this! Take me to Inoue right now!" Noitora blocked Ichigo's sword with his hand, "Please, get your sword sharpened. Cause you ain't got no chance if you're gonna be like that." He grinned; Ichigo could see his appearance clearly. He had long, black hair and his grinned on his face revealed his upper teeth. He wears an eye patch, six bracelets, and his arrancar uniform includes an overblown, spoon-like hood and had snake like eye. Aizen turned round; "If you wish to see her so badly then we will take you there then." In his hand, he held a crystal that shined brightly and suddenly a column of light surround Aizen's group and Ichigo. The other shinigamis saw this and Dante ran forward to help the substitute shinigami but Vergil blocked his way, "We have unsettled business, Dante." He drew his Yamamoto with blinding speed that only Dante could only see at the last second as he jumped back with Rebellion parried the sword strike. Masumoto, "Dante!" she ran forward but Alexia appeared in front of her and backhanded her. "Tut, tut, you should know this, that battle cannot be interrupted by anyone. But I don't mind playing with you if you like." She grinned as a flock of bats gathered round her. Hitsugaya wanted to help his fukutaichou but there was something about Azure he didn't trust. He had been calmed so far but the young captain could feel a strong reiatsu coming from him.

"So you noticed, I am not like the weaklings you have fought before. I am Azure, Lord of the Chimeras." He glowed with tinge of greenish aura as he charged towards Hitsugaya and grabbed him by the throat as he jumped down. Hitsugaya tried desperately to free himself from the death grip but he couldn't and he wasn't about to take his chances with landing on the ground. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and released his shikai, "Souten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" Azure was partially encased in ice but he wasn't fazed by this new development. Hitsugaya took his chain sickle out and swung it towards an opening in the tower. He managed to latch onto a ledge and pull both of them in but at such high speeds they both crashed. Hitsugaya coughed and felt there wasn't a grip on his throat anymore. He looked up and saw another pile of rubble but knew Azure want done yet. Suddenly a different hand came out, a wolf-humanoid hand lifted its body and Hitsugaya saw the monstrosity that came with it. A towering demon with a head of a beast from hell, its eyes glowed brightly and its body was of a massive build while its tails reared round. Hitsugaya could a snake that breathed fire and a scorpion tail while it's legs were like bear legs. Azure roared as he charged at Hitsugaya but the captain created an ice dragon that flowed from his sword and charged at the chimera. Azure roared as his snake tail let rip a fire blast melting the dragon and Hitsugaya had to dodge at the last second. Azure stopped and turned round, "Your grave lays rest here, Shinigami!"

Back at the top of the tower the negation beam lifted Ichigo and the arrancars into the Hueco Mundo. The other shinigamis tried to come after him but Ichigo stopped him, "Don't! I don't know what it'll do to you if you touch it!" Meanwhile Vergil flicked his sword and the ground round him and Dante fell through into a different area. "Well ain't this a pretty sight." Dante looked round and saw a circular room with cravings. "Brings back memories this does." He drew rebellion and walked towards Vergil, "Time we caught up with each other, don't you think Vergil?" He smirked and his brother sheathed his samurai sword and got into his stance, "You're right, Dante. We've got some catching up to do." Dante rolled to his right the ground revealed a massive cut. Dante charged at Vergil as he started to clash swords with each other. The duel seemed endless, as neither brother would give in to the other. "Why do you refuse to embrace our heritage Dante?" Vergil evaded and counter attacked which Dante his sword up just in time to block. "It's that not I hate dad, I just don't like you." Dante pushed his brother's sword away as he kicked Vergil in the mid section and sent him fly some distance. He recovered and swung his sword in a circular motion. The air was filling with the blade cutting through the air, "The feelings mutual Dante. You've taken the path that our father walked and protect this world, why?" Vergil swung his samurai sword in Dante's direction but Dante let loose a force drive, which cause an explosion in middle ground. Dante pointed Rebellion at Vergil, "Cause I won't let dad's sacrifice be undone by his own son."

Yoruichi and Urahara stood in front of the tower, "Looks we arrived a bit late, Kisuke." Urahara had his ever-present fan out hiding part of his face, "Its begun, and the final stage. Let's go help things." Both of them disappeared in a flash while at the top of the tower Yachiru and Zaraki knelt beside Yumichika. He was covered in metal spikes and was barely alive, "Such an unbeautiful sight I must be right now." He could tears fall from Yachiru fall on his cheeks, "Now, now Yachiru-kun, crying is a unbeautiful thing." He wiped a tear from her face, she was trembling, "Yumichika-kun…" He smiled and patted her on the head; "You finally called me by my name. I think I can truly be at rest." His hand went limped and fell to the ground, his reiatsu completely went out. Masumoto was fighting hard against Alexia even with her zanpakuto released. She was successfully evading most of Hai Nekos' attacks even if some of her bats were getting cut up. "Not bad for a blonde. But this is where it ends. Just like Dante, you're inferior to me and my master." She hovered and threw her hands forward as a swarm of bats rushed forward. Masumoto knew she couldn't dodge it in time but she still tried and shield herself. "Nake, Benihime." And suddenly an oval shape shield appeared in front of the fukutaichou. "Ever so sorry we're late." Both Urahara and Yoruichi appeared side by side as Alexia turn her attention towards them. "You're just in time, for your deaths." She disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Urahara as she plunged her blade hand but Yoruichi countered the attack. "Yo bitch, I'm the person you want try attacking."

Alexia recovered and seemed to gather her power while Yoruichi got into her stance. Both women went to full pelt at each other; metal against metal rang through the air. The former captain of second division got the upper hand by connecting with the vampire's mid-section. She proceeded to pummel the demon with a series of kick and punches and ended it with a roundhouse kick straight into the ground. Alexia crashed into the ground, throwing up huge cloud dusts. When all was clear, Alexia's body was in broken with her limps bent at odd angles. Urahara turned to the rest, "Zaraki-taichou, how would you and the rest go to the Hueco Mundo to assist Kurosaki-san?" The eleventh division captain was looking at two of his best men and nodded, "So long as there's good fights to be had." Urahara nodded and saw Chad with the rest of shinigamis gathering but didn't see Dante or Hitsugaya. "Pray tell where is Dante-san and Hitsugaya-kun?" Suddenly an explosion rocked the side of the tower and they could hear Hitsugaya shouting and an unearthly roar. The captain of the Tenth division had a trickle of blood flowing from his forehead. Azure was still standing but noticeably had changed. Hitsugaya couldn't stand how the demon could regenerate his limps at a speed that surpass the high level hollows.

Even with his bankai released, Hitsugaya couldn't keep this demon down. Different animal limps keep replacing the old ones. The area round them was utter destruction and Hitsugaya could only keep moving up since he knew there was something about his opponent that he needed to figure out. Anything to help turn the tide in his favour, Azure lunged at the young captain again only the break another section of the wall down. "Running can only get you so far, shinigami." The chimera grabbed a large piece of rock and hurled towards him but Hitsugaya broke it with a kido spell. "You're running out of tricks, Azure." Chided the captain as he evaded a swing from the demon and stab through the midsection, which instantly froze, into an ice block. Hitsugaya could see the demon breaking free of the ice prison. The captain instantly jumped back Azure roar, breaking free and charging at the captain. Hitsugaya could do nothing but fold his wings round him as Azure sent the captain flying through a wall. Azure gallop forward and looked round but he couldn't see Hitsugaya anywhere. Suddenly he bounded by six pillars of lights and Hitsugaya charged out, "Thousand Year Ice Prison!" Ice pillars raised round Azure and closed round him and continually froze him to the core. "This is the end. Destructive Art 55: Green Lighting!" A fork of green lighting leapt forward towards the ice block and destroyed the prison and it's inhabitant. Yoruichi caught Hitsugaya as he was about fall, "Che, still a kid." She shunpo both of them back up the top of the tower. "Oi, Kisuke I don't think Hitsugaya can make the trip to the Hueco Mundo."

Urahara slid his hat further down, "That's going to be a problem. We don't have many people to help us get Kurosaki-san back to us." He looked and counted their numbers: Rukia, Zaraki, Yachiru, Chad, Masumoto were the only ones who weren't injured while they had Hitsugaya and Renji who look like they shouldn't fight. 'My, my, this is a problem. Already lost a bankai user, the other two are badly injured or tired out. The other user is in Hueco Mundo probably fighting for his life.' He sat down and thought hard about his options. "Yoruichi-san, this is probably asking too much but I need you to find the Vaizards and bring both Hitsugaya and Renji back to the shop. We may need their help; Yamamoto-san is unlikely to let us borrow a captain or two. Have the rest heal them and then after you found the Vaizards, bring them to the gateway in my basement and go through with them. Find Aizen's fort and reinforce our own."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at her old comrade, "And Dante?" Urahara got up and opened a gate, "I'm sure that he's capable of taking care of himself. Besides, you can feel his aura right? He's busy fighting at the moment. I don't think he'll be free anytime soon. Anyways! Let's go! Do be careful though, you need to use your reiatsu to create a platform to stand on." The group step through and the area surrounding them was dark, and they started to make their journey towards the Hueco Mundo. Yoruichi immediately got to work and managed to get Tessai to heal them. She was shunpo all the over town trying to find the Vaizards. They had disappeared from the warehouse that she had found Orihime in front of. They were experts to suppressing their reiatsu, Yoruichi could usually find anyone within minutes but they were being difficult.

Meanwhile the battle of the twins was raging within the tower. Dante and Vergil refused to yield as there were cuts and bloodstains on their clothes but it made no difficult to them. This fight seemed it was like the last one they would ever fight. Vergil had countered a sword slash and attempted an upper thrust but Dante disappeared in an instant. He reappeared behind Vergil but both sword clashed as the metallic sound rang through the room and cracked the walls. "Looks like you've gotten a bit better, Vergil." Dante grinned while Vergil pushed Rebellion up and connected a strong kick, sending Dante sliding across the room. "I could say the same for you, brother." Dante suddenly saw movement from Vergil's hands and dodged as the ground round him was being destroyed by Vergil's flash sword technique. As Dante was in the air he saw Vergil arrive under him and was about to rush towards him. The devil hunter pulled out his guns and let rip a hail of bullets but the emperor countered by spinning his sword in front of him and nullifying the bullets. Dante had managed to land some distance from his brother while the bullets fell round him. "Foolish brother…still using bullets…not the way you will defeat me, Dante…my sword will always be superior to them." Dante smirked, "I suppose so but it wasn't meant to hurt you anyways." Dante switched to his other sword, Alastor and charged towards Vergil who blocked the charge. "I did forget to mention one thing Dante, Force Edge is still under my control." Vergil held out his hand and opened his palm as the ancient sword of Sparda broke loose from Dante's office and sped towards the tower. Reaching Vergil's hand, he brought the sword down on his brother. Dante was pushed back and grimaced as he was slashed across the chest.

"What will you do now, Dante?" as Vergil stood in front with his samurai sword and Force Edge in both hands. Dante breathed heavily as he stood up as felt his demonic power helping to heal it as quickly as it could. The hunter stabbed Alastor in the ground and threw his coat off as he drew Rebellion out. He picked up Alastor and now had both sword in his hands, "I'm gonna kick your ass back to hell and come down there and kick it again!" Both fighters trigger their devil forms and charged at each other as the fight continued to rock the tower to its foundations.


	11. Melt the chocolate, Crush the Opposition

**Author's Note: Wow, it's like forever since I updated it. Yachiru glomps on my head and bites it **

**Baka! You kept everyone waiting for this chapter! Better be good! Now give me all the candy as punishment!**

**EH!?!?! O.O By the way, I don't DMC or Bleach. Please enjoy it, as I'll try to update more regularly.**

**Yachiru bites my my head harder AAAHH!! ok ok ok I'll go get it! T.T**

**Note: title is reference to what kubo meant when he used the title Leave behind the Chocolate  
**

**Melt the chocolate, crush the opposition.**

Ichigo felt like he was falling off a cliff but his surroundings merely gave him the sight of nothingness. Then he saw a light he was falling towards and readied for the fight ahead. The size of light exit grew and finally Ichigo got through and see he was in the air. "Shit!!" He fell heavily into the sand dunes right outside a massive building. 'Ouch…' He got up and shook the sand out of his orange hair. He looked round and saw what looked like night at the present moment. Then a loud speaker buzzed, "Kurosaki Ichigo, welcome to Hueco Mundo. If you wish to save Inoue Orihime, then enter and play a game. If you win, you save the girl and go back home. If you lose, your dead body will be thrown to the hollows. Have a nice day." The massive doors opened and there was an ominous feeling that came out pouring attempting to crush Ichigo, 'No way, there's that much reiatsu in one place…Guess I'll just have to kick all their butts then.' He sheathed Zangetsu and proceeded. Three doors stood open before him and each seemingly more dangerous then the others. 'Got no choice…' he tried to sense Inoue's reiatsu and could only feel a faint presence from his right. He decided, 'Wait for me Inoue. I'm coming to take you home.' He gripped Zangetsu, ready for anything.

Hitsugaya woke up and immediately saw the face of Tessai, "AH!!!" He brought his knee up and hit him between the legs which resulted in Tessai being knocked off balance and trembling from the sudden surge of pain. "Baka! That's your fault for being so close to me in bed!" He regained his composure and notice his uniform was folded up beside him. "At least you're awake now taichou." He turned round and saw Renji sat against the wall with a serious look. "You feeling like you can fight?" Hitsugaya got up and dressed as he stretched out his body, "Yeah, where are the others?"

Renji slid his zanpakuto through his sash, "Urahara and the others have gone to Hueco Mundo to get Kurosaki. Yoruichi went out as soon as she dropped us here. Said she had to look for someone." Hitsugaya nodded while Tessai seemed to recover from his injury, "Then you are going to be needed there. There's a gate below waiting for you two to go through." He opened the door and the two shinigamis hurried through the gate and into the Hueco Mundo. They had soon arrived in a white corridor. They could sense some reiatsu, two signals, both of them arrancars. They hurried into an oval room and then two arrancars appeared. One had a bird like mask with a long beak while the other was massive, frog-like arrancar with short dreadlocks and abnormally long arms. The latter had the top half of his face covered by the mask. "You're not allowed to pass here. This is the gate to the Hueco Mundo and to where Aizen-sama's palace is." Before another word was said, Hitsugaya and Renji shunpo past cutting through their masks. "No way…who are…you…" They fell and the shinigamis hurried through the stairs as the area started to collapse. They managed to get out without being hurt but the landscape before them was awe-inspiring. White sand dunes stretching as far as they could see and on the skyline, they saw a building, "That's Aizen's place isn't it taichou?" Hitsugaya nodded and they both set off.

Some way west of the palace, a gate opened and a group was sent crashing into the sand dunes. Zaraki was the first to rise, "ugh, this better to worth the hassle Urahara." He shook off the sand and Yachiru did the same. The rest of the group had survived and looked up at the palace. Urahara started walking off, "Wouldn't want to keep our hosts waiting now do we?" Zaraki grinned; he could feel massive reiatsu flowing from the area. Meanwhile Aizen had his Espada called for a meeting. He surveyed all before him nine of his Espadas remained. "As you know, we have guests within our realm and intend to greet them appropriated." A pool opened up in the middle of the table and showed three groups/individual all of them running. "The nearest to us, is Kurosaki Ichigo," The vision pushed the other two out, showing the orange haired shinigami. "Halibel, I believe that you are best equipped to defeat him." A dark skinned blonde woman stood out, "As you wish, Aizen-sama." She wore an oddly cut variation of the arrancar jacket that has long sleeves and bares most of her midriff as well as a good portion of her chest and carries her zanpakuto on her back. It was styled in a western fashion, it seemed broader than most. "Hold the fuck on here!" Grimmjaw slammed his fist on the table; "He's my prey and my prey alone!" Aizen raised an eyebrow, "Grimmjaw Jaggerhead, do you think that you are truly capable of defeating Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The sixth Espada looked at Aizen in the eye with fury and urge to kill Ichigo, "Yes I do. I'll drag his corpse here and prove it here!" He walked past Halibel whilst Ulquiorra stood up but Aizen stopped any motion from him. "Let him do it. It is not wise to keep an animal from his prey. Especially one such as Grimmjaw, he is truly a fine specimen when I found him." He waved his hand and the visions of the two groups reappeared, "Halibel, then I believe that you can head out to the bridge of west light. If any of them survive and arrived, then fight and kill our enemies." She bowed and moved out swiftly. "This leaves the last group. A captain called the young genius and the other, hot headed but powerful nevertheless." Two men, opposites of each other stood out and requested to deal with the last group. "Oh? I know one of you have reasons to fight one particular boy but why would you want to fight the boy Jii-san?" The old man chuckled, "Simply that I wish to see how good this new generation of shinigami are. But if my friend here wishes to fight the boy then I will opt for the other shinigami in that group." Aizen nodded and allowed both Espadas to leave the table to meet with the group.

Aizen stood up, "This concludes our meeting for now, if they do happen to defeat our brothers and sister. Do not hesitate to head out and kill them if they approach this hall." The rest of Espada seem unconcerned and left the table to their respective area whilst Halibel were now joined by three arrancar women, "Yo Halibel-sama, where we heading out to?" She seemed calm and indifferent to the prospect of battle, "We're heading out to the west bridge and wait for any survivors of that area. Then we are to annihilate them without a moment's notice, Apache." The tomboyish arrancar with a bob cut hair and hollow fragment of a mask on her forehead, "Been awhile since we fought, eh Mira Rose?" The other female arrancar with long, wavy hair and a very revealing outfit, which most notably her skirt is reminiscent to an ancient Greek warrior's costume, "You're right, just don't get scared when the time comes." Her hollow mask was a crown that goes back in three sections around her head. "You two should really stop yelling like that. It makes you look weak," as the third female arrancar had long, flowing hair and three dots below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair. Her hollow hole isn't visible. Her outfit is a standard arrancar outfit with extremely long sleeves. She also has two belts criss-crossing each other on her waist. The other two females were outraged, "What you say Sun-Sun!" Halibel had arrived at her assigned location, "Now isn't the time to fight with each other, the enemy will be here soon." They stopped talking and waited as Apache and Mira Rose stood on opposite sides on the bright railings while Sun-Sun merely stood beside her master and waited.

The explosions constantly rocked the Temen-ni-gru as Dante and Vergil fought on within the tower. Both men had released their devil forms and any and all demons were quick to retreat into their own realm. "Why won't you go down!?" As Vergil keep slashing away but Dante was equal to the task. They locked swords again; the area round them was a scene from a war zone itself. The ground under them started to glow purple and they heard a roar, "Your reign has ended, Vergil!" Then it exploded upwards as several demonic hands broke through, "Hell is ours to rule and this mortal realm will fall to us!" Dante hurled Alastor, pinning one of the hands to the wall, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" The huge demon roared as it revealed itself, twisted in every form. It turned towards Dante and shot several blades at him but Dante whipped out his guns and shot at them. Like sticks being broken apart, the bullets ripped into the massive and summoned Beowulf. Dante unleashed a blinding barrage of kicks and punches, resulting in the invader being reduced to dust.

"Fools, I am the Supreme Ruler of Hell!" Vergil frowned and drawn his samurai sword as dozens of lighting quick slashes ripped into the demonic bodies. Roars rang through the tower. The decaying beast rose in front of Vergil to crush him but his head fell before he could do anything. Vergil landed lightly on his feet and broke into his drawing stance as his samurai sword glowed with his energy. In an instance, a singular metal sound rang once and everything except Dante was cut in half. The tower started to cave into the room; both Demon twins changed into their devil forms and escaped the room whilst the invading demons were left to die. Soon both warriors made their way to the top and resumed their human forms staring at each other. "Back to square one huh?"

Urahara's group arrived at the same doors as Kurosaki Ichigo as a speaker buzzed to life, "Welcome Urahara and co!" A cheery voice announced, "It's time to play a little game, there'll be two entrances which you have a choice of splitting into smaller groups or just remaining in one group. Whatever or however you wanna play, we don't care! Anyways just to let you know, one entrance leads you to the Orb of Distortion and possible complete victory! However though, the other leads to your companions and saving them. Choose wisely, cause you might just end up dead! Have a nice day!" The doors opened revealing an entrance to the left and in front of them. Urahara pulled his hat down a little bit and thought for a bit as Zaraki started to walk off on his own. "Urahara-san, are you not going to stop Zaraki-san?" Urahara looked up and saw the eleventh captain and his vice-captain walking off, "You promise you ain't going to die Zaraki-san?"

Zaraki drove his fist into a wall, "You obviously forgot who you're talking to, Kisuke." He walked off and the entrance sealed up behind. He sighed, "I suppose there's no helping with such a person like him. Well we've got no choice but to go through the only entrance left then." He got up and led the group to through and now the room had completely sealed. Zaraki's bells rang with each step he took; the walls round him were completely white and hurt his eyes slightly. He was not pleased about not seeing any enemy but somewhere, they was someone who stand in his way. Sure enough when he came to a wide-open room, an arrancar stood in front of him and it was the very one he wanted to fight. Noitora stood with his grin in place and double crescent axe standing in front; ready to serve its master. "Yo shinigami," His voice was menacing yet happy about this opponent arriving. Yachiru leapt off and watched her father figure draw out his zanpakuto, "Let's rumble, arrancar!" He wasn't going to hold back here, he never intended to. He ripped his eye patch off and his reiatsu shot up, concentrating the flow into his zanpakuto and it seemed to emit a growling sound. "Oh?" Noitora smiled and picked up his weapon, "Interesting zanpakuto you have there." He lost track off Zaraki for a second but swung his axe instinctively round. Weapons locked with Zaraki, "I hope you ain't just gonna stand there and talk. We're here to fight ain't we?" Both warriors pushed each other away.

Yoruichi finally came to a stop, "Finally found you." Shinji leaned his head back to see the dark skinned shinigami standing on street lamp. "Not bad, considering it's hard for most shinigamis to find us. Must be something special to find us like that." Yoruichi shunpo right in front of Shinji, "A friend of yours is need of your help." Hiyori spat, "Che that weakling ain't no friend of ours. He's chosen to go somewhere else. We ain't gonna be helping anyone. Especially the likes of you!" She suddenly tried to sweep kick Yoruichi but she back flipped and landed gracefully, "Not even if it means taking on Aizen and his arrancars?" She drew her mask out and Yoruichi had heard about the Vaizards but never seem one in the flesh. "We're not gonna take orders from anyone!" She charged at the former captain but only succeeded in destroying the wall; "We'll make ourselves known with our own strength!" Yoruichi managed to dodge her kicks but leapt a good distance back when she drew out her zanpakuto. "Oi, Oi! Don't you think that's going a lil far there?" Love shouted as Shinji shunpo and stopped Hiyori by drawing his own zanpakuto. "Baka! What the hell do you think you're doing Shinji?" His eyes looked dead serious and Hiyori knew that look too well. She backed off and her mask crumbled away. "We'll go, but on one condition. We're free to do what we like. No orders, no demands." Yoruichi knew Shinji looked like that creepy ex-captain Gin but this was like staring at a more serious version of him. "Ok, lets get going. I suspect that the fights already started." She led the way towards Urahara's basement with the gate being held open by Tessai, "You're in time, I was wondering if you were going to make it, Yoruichi-san." She smirked and Vaizards went in with her.

"Oi, Oi!" A female arrancar in gothic Lolita style of Japanese fashion shouted, as she whipped her chakram-whip zanpakuto at Hitsugaya. "You're suppose to be a captain, you've got to be better than this." The shinigami captain blocked her weapon and steadied himself. "Going into the enemy's territory and not knowing where you are." She smirked as she stood on top a white column in her frilly dress, large poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder, short purple-colored hair, teardrop markings on each cheek, and knee-high boots. 'That's a ridiculous dress to be wearing for an arrancar.' Hitsugaya looked up at her and his eye caught her garters and leg warmers. She saw this, "You like what you see?" The shinigami suddenly went red and she laughed, "What an opponent to get, not only do you suck. You're a pervert!" She whipped her zanpakuto at Hitsugaya who had dodged the weapon as it cut through the columns. The captain appeared on top on a column, "I'm not a pervert." He shunpo towards her but she blocked the strike, "Ha! All men are! Whether they're shinigami, hollow or arrancar!" She pushed up Hitsugaya's zanpakuto and connected a kick with his head. "But then again, you are quite cute," She walked to Hitsugaya and licked her lips, "It's been so long since anyone cute came to the Las Noches."

Renji had moved on ahead from Hitsugaya, he knew the captain could dispatch his opponent but he was concern because there was a chance he could meet one of the Espadas in this place. He slid across the floor stopping him as he saw an old man standing in the door, "Follow me if you would." He turned and disappeared from the doorway, Renji knew it could be a trap but there was no other way out. As he exited the white corridor he was something he couldn't believe. It was daylight and yet where he was ten minutes ago was dark as night. "What…" The old man smirked, "Strange isn't it? To have daylight on one side and night on the other." Renji diverted his attention to his opponent now. The old man was wearing what seemed like a black vest underneath his arrancar uniform and it was tattered along the edges. He had a crown-like mask on his forehead. "I shall explain it to you, whelp. The sky was made like this to allow Aizen to observe anywhere he wishes within this area. Or so he says, I have no inclination to believe or disbelieve him." His zanpakuto was worn traditional like most were, "However if he is watching then, let it be known that I am the last surviving member of the first Espada generation." Renji called out his zanpakuto and stood ready for any onslaught.

Urahara and co were travelling swiftly, "You feel it don't you? Someone's following us." Rukia and the others nodded, "Duck when I tell you to." The ex-shinigami gripped his zanpakuto, "Duck!" He drew out his zanpakuto, "Cry, Benihime!" His zanpakuto changed and he fired a crimson blast cutting the gate-like entrance above them. Their mysterious stalker fell with the rubble but Urahara called out a crimson shield as several pieces of debris flew towards him. Maniacal laughter filled the air as everyone looked at their newcomer, "Cower in fear, I am Dordonii-sama and I will crush you!" He made a pose rather similar to Don Kanonji's or so Urahara thought. Their enemy had a stereotypical face of the devil and his hair was done into a pair of "horns" and he has a van-dyke beard and moustache. His uniform seemed to reflect his own disposition as he had a fringe on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a poofy red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front, which reveal his black undershirt. His hollow mask remains was a small plate with horns mirroring those in his hair. He smirked as his shield crumble away, "Do you mind telling us where we are or must I defeat you to get the answer?" His opponent smiled, "I will tell you two things, you are in where we call the Tres Cifras (Three Digit numbers zone) and I am Privaron Espada 103rd." He broke into his fighting stance similar to a martial artist.


	12. Sharpen your Sword, Ready your Stance

**Editors' Note: So sorry I've been having trouble continuing the story for awhile. For now I've sorted out a few battles but not all of the battles just yet. You'll see the conclusion of some while others start in the next chapter. Once again, I insist that those who have not read the manga must avoid this for spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry series.**

**Sharpen your soul, Ready your stance, Swing your blade**

"Oh? An ex-espada?" Urahara seemed rather interested in the opponent in front of him. Yet the others sensed that the shop keeper was getting serious underneath his stripy hat. Dordonii smiled and could sense the reiatsu resonating from his opponent. "Interesting zanpakuto you have there. A straight edge sword, blonde dirty hair and an inverted captain shinigami's coat, you must be Kisuke Urahara." The former captain smiled, "I'm glad that you know my name, now please kindly tell me where the exit is." For a moment Dordonii disappeared and reappeared almost instantly in front of Urahara but he managed to block the hi-kick. The arrancar laughed, "It would be behind me but I have no intention of letting you or your companions go." Urahara blasted a crimson wave from his zanpakuto, making his opponent slide across the floor. There was only a slight marking on his pants where the zanpakuto's energy had hit him. "Oh? I suppose then I have to get serious to fight you then. Cry, Benihime!" A larger wave shot out racing towards the ex-espada but he was running towards it and did a flying kick which broke the wave in half, destroying the two areas behind him. Dordonii smiled, "That's the best you got, Urahara-san?" He charged towards his opponent and released a barrage of kicks which Urahara managed to block every one of them but was being forced back. Then the final kick sent him sliding into a column. The others started to rush towards Urahara but then they heard him, "Don't worry about me, I'm okay!" He got up from the dust cloud and appeared unhurt, "I would very much like to finish this fight myself." Rukia watched on as she remembered her captain telling about fights to save lives and to save pride. Urahara was fighting for pride against this unknown foe. The fighting became fierce but it seemed that Urahara had the upper hand he had managed to dodge every attack and counter attack back. As a result Dordonii was covered in his own blood and cuts. He was smiling, "Good Urahara-san, a good show of fighting skill! But now, you will see my true power!" He grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto while Urahara flash stepped to stop him releasing it but it was too late, "Whirl, Giralda!" Urahara was blasted back but he managed to recover and see a hurricane engulf the arrancar. Then it spilt revealing that Dordonii had grown armour that started at his feet, wrapped around his calves, and jutted out at his waist with two more spikes. He was hovering with two enormous cyclones connected to the exhaust spouts on the armour covering his legs. The cyclones had beaks jutting out, making it seem like birds, "Now Urahara-san, release that bankai of yours or face death without resistance!" One of his cyclones rose and charged at Urahara. The group saw the extension crash into the spot where Urahara was.

Hitsugaya spin kicked upwards forcing his opponent to jump backwards. She smirked, "Just in case you wonder who your opponent is, the name's Ciruuci Thunderwitch." She tightened the slack on her whip as her chakram started to gain increasing revolutions per minute. Hitsugaya was panting, in disbelief of how much stronger the expected opponent was. He had guessed that she would have been in the middle in the terms of strength level category. She was much faster with her weapon and so far, he had seen it curved round the columns but the force of the impact it had was no different if it had hit him straight on. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The air round Hitsugaya grew colder and suddenly an ice dragon flowed out of his zanpakuto charging towards Thunderwitch. She was whipped her chakram straight at the dragon forced it to dissipate, "That's it!? An ice dragon which even I can get rid of? My God, you got to be the crappiest captain within the ranks." She tried to pull her chakram back but it stuck. She saw her precious weapon stuck in a column, encased in ice. "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Hitsugaya had appeared suddenly behind Thunderwitch and as she proceeded to dodge the attack. She couldn't avoid completely as her right leg had been slashed, resulting in her leg being slowly trapped by ice. She glared at him and then raised her reiatsu, "Rip off, Golondrina!" The ice encasing her leg and weapon shattered as her body glowed with her reiatsu. Thunderwitch sprouted large wings with ten moon-shaped blades in place of her feathers. Her arms became elongated and grew sharp claws, a long tail whipped round. Hitsugaya stared as he thought, 'This reiatsu is vastly different from the Numeros we fought.' Thunderwitch smirked, "what's wrong shinigami? Lost for words? Then cower in fear as death comes swiftly." Her wings pointed at Hitsugaya and fired the blades but Hitsugaya flash stepped past the blades easily. He appeared in front of Thunderwitch and before she could react she was pierced with the zanpakuto, "If your kind of death comes swiftly, then mine is covered in ice." Her body froze instantly and then it shattered as he destroyed the ice block. He sheathed his zanpakuto and hurried towards the exit.

A wall exploded as two figures shot out of the dust cloud. Both men were covered in cuts everywhere. Zaraki laughed manically, "I never had this much fun since I fought Kurosaki! You even managed to stay alive while my reiatsu increased!" Noitora frowned as he gained his stance, 'What in the hell is this man? I cut him and yet he doesn't flinch or stagger. He's not a shinigami, he's a monster.' Zaraki charged again with his zanpakuto swinging down with such speed that the arrancar had little time to block the attack. A resonating metal cling sounded out as the desert sand was blown away. Both men were increasing their reiatsu all the time. Noitora pushed the Zaraki's weapon away and dropped kick him, forcing him away. He gained some distance between them. "Oi arrancar!" Zaraki spoke, he didn't seemed so pleased now. "Bring out your real power. I heard all about the arrancar's power. The only goddamn reason I'm here is to see it and beat the living shit out of you." Noitora glared and then suddenly laughed, "You have no idea what you're dealing with here. If I bring it out, you'll die instantly. Don't bite off what..." Noitora was forced to block again as Zaraki hammered away at his opponent. "Don't give me that shit about how I can handle your power." He continued hammering away from all sides now. "If you don't bring it out now, it'll be a disappointing fight, defeating you at this level you're at now!" The 11th captain managed to break the guard stance and pierce through Noitora's eye patch. The arrancar laughed as he grabbed the zanpakuto, "Alright then, since you ain't been fighting at your full strength either. Pray, Santa Teresa." Zaraki was blown away by the sheer force of reiatsu increase and as he got back up what he saw was something he couldn't apprehend at first. Noitora grew a pair of horns on his head, one longer on one side than the other, mimicking the crescent shape of his sealed zanpakuto. In addition, Noitora grew another pair of arms. Thus he was holding four massive scythe-like blades. All the wounds had been closed, "What's the matter shinigami? Shocked at my power? Say something, shinigami." Zaraki suddenly smiled, "Nice reiatsu, feel like it's sharpening my own blade." Noitora wasn't amused at his opponents reaction, "Is that so? Then come and fucking cut me, dumbass!"

They both charged at each other but Zaraki's strike was blocked whilst Noitora's second arm slashed zaraki's torso upwards. He flew back as Noitora watched his opponents' body stop moving. "Tch, guess that's all it took to take that bastard down. Guess it's time to go kill the other one then." Yachiru was followed the fight saw the approaching Noitora but showed no fear at all. "I would look behind you if I were you." Noitora suddenly felt an upshot of reiatsu as Zaraki slashed both right arms off. He was panted from the sudden shock of losing two arms at once. "Playing dead while I turned my back on you." Zaraki stabbed one of the dead arms and it was ripped apart instantly till there was nothing left. "No, I was just thinking how to get rid of your arms since you can block all the time, which is boring as hell if you ask me. So I thought that it'll easier when I cut your arms off." Yachiru questioned that logic, "But Ken-chan, if you cut all his arms off, he won't be able to fight back." Zaraki thought about it and decided, "Alright I'll leave you one arm then." Noitora regained his breath, "You leave me one arm?" His stumped limbs suddenly grew back, "Don't fucking kid me!" He charged at the shinigami with devastating force but Zaraki blocked it and counter attack back as they locked weapons again. Suddenly two more arms grew and one of them stabbed the captain in the left shoulder.

The rain became harder as both white haired twins stood, thinking what their next moves were going to be. "Seems like you got some rebellion problems in Hell, you wanna stop for now and settle this later?" Dante smirked as he watched his brothers' face awaiting a respond. "Hmph, I suppose so unless of course you want to embrace your true heritage and come with me." Vergil gripped his samurai sword; he had to be ready for anything. An echoing roar erupted as the very tower shook, "One of your friends calling again Vergil?" Both men promptly got off the tower and saw the tower morphing into a massive statue, resembling the typical Greek god type. The eyes glowed as a deep voice spoke, "You knew that you could never truly defeat me Vergil, Son of Sparda. For I am..." Dante shot two crimson thunder bolts straight at the head while Vergil had quickly sliced through the statues' arms. Both twins in unison said, "Mundus." The statue, staggered backwards almost falling but it recovered and revealed flesh and a red glowing eye. Tentacles grew out from the arms and reattached itself to Mundus' body. "Fools, you cannot defeat me. Your father was a full blooded demon and I have grown much stronger since we last met Dante." Dante smirked, "Whatever, you're still the same damn ugly ass dude I killed back then. But you know what I don't care much about how you managed to come back from the dead. I'll send you back to where you come from." Vergil unsheathed his father's sword, "I share my brothers' sentiments, Mundus." Wings suddenly grew out of Mundus' back as he roared, crimson energy blasted out of his glowing eye but Dante deflected the attack with his Alastor sword. Vergil quickly followed up by throwing Force Edge at Mundus but the would-be demon king stopped the spinning sword with his hand. Vergil merely sent draw slashes forcing the sword through the hand and slicing the hand up into pieces. Whilst Dante jumped up and unloaded his pistols in mundus' head. The demon roared in pain but quickly released an energy burst sending both Dante and Vergil flying but to the ground. Their weapons landed next to them. "I will not make the same mistake twice, spawns of Sparda." He started to glowed and became engulfed in a lighting hurricane and eventually it dissipated. Mundus had actually become smaller but he became what outsiders could have called a Black Knight. Wielding a broadsword, Mundus had the aura of a demon but did not show it and only in his eyes.


End file.
